The Forgotten Bradley
by angellwings
Summary: They thought she was working for Lothor. They thought that whatever was controlling the Wind Rangers was controlling her. She grinned inwardly. If she played this right she could get her ranger powers back.
1. Forgotten

The Forgotten Bradley

by angellwings

Prologue: Forgotten

She crouched behind a rock as her brothers watched the unmorphed Ninja Storm Rangers. She hated this. Their voices sounded demented. What did Lothor do to them?

She grimaced as they cackled evilly.

_I'll get you guys back, I promise._ She thought as she watched them streak off.

She stood up from behind the rock , and walked to the spot her brothers had occupied. She smiled down at Tori, Dustin, and Shane. She sighed, and streaked toward them. She stopped a safe distance away and walked the rest of it.

"Hey guys!" She called as she approached the track.

"Hey Jeanie," Tori said as she walked over and hugged the girl. She had rich, dark brown hair, and bright green eyes.

Shane glanced at her apprehensively and then gave her a small wave. They all turned and watched Dustin zoom around the track. He wasn't quite on Hunter or Blake's level, but he was pretty awesome.

"He's really flying today." Geenie said with a smile.

"Yeah, he's been training his butt off lately with those Bradley guys."

She nodded and answered forebodingly, "He should be careful around those guys."

"Do you know them?" Shane asked her suspiciously.

"Dude, I'm new, I don't know anybody, but I've heard stories. They're pretty ruthless." She told him.

They didn't know she was a Bradley and she needed to keep it that way. They knew her as Jeanie Braxton, and not Imogene "Geenie" Bradley. If they found out things would get way confusing with Blake and Hunter.

Hunter was her older brother, and Blake was her adopted brother. She needed to find a way to stop them, and bring them to their senses. But how?

How could they not remember? The three of them were a team. They trained together as a unit. What had happened to make them forget her so easily?

"Are you okay?" Tori asked her with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just . . . thinking. It's no big deal." She said dismissively.

"So, are we going surfing later?"

"Heck yes! I am not missing it today. Today's waves are supposed to be sick." She said excitedly as she nudged Tori with her shoulder.

Dustin suddenly came cruising in from his last lap. Geenie smiled at him, and walked over.

"Nice run. Looks like you've decreased your lap time."

"Really?" He asked her as he got off the bike.

"Definitely, man. Have you been putting in a little extra training?"

"Yeah, with Hunter and Blake. You've seen them. They came into Storm Chargers the other day." He told her with a nod.

"Oh yeah, wow, they're pretty hard core. You sure you can handle that?" She asked him hesitantly as he took off some of his protective gear.

"No, I know I can't" He said plainly, "I've barely had to time to train period, let alone as much as those guys do."

"You'll be fine. Your the best rider in your class." She told him with a grin.

He nodded, "So are you working tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I got a call this afternoon about some idiot who tried to surf in those storm waves today, so I'm gonna be repairing his board all day tomorrow. You?"

"Yeah, but not for long. I'm just handling sales tomorrow."

"Lucky." She grumbled as she stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed and loaded his bike into Tori's van, and the two of them made their way back to Shane and Tori.

"Hey Tori and I are going surfing later, you guys should totally come and hang out. It'll be fun." Geenie suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Dustin said excitedly, "What about you man?"

"Well . . ." Shane hesitated, "I . . . can't. I've gotta meet the guys at the skate park in like ten minutes. So I'll just have to take a rain check."

Tori gave him a strange look, "But you just said you wanted to grab a bite."

"Yeah, you know . . . by myself . . . on the way to the park." He said with wide eyes and repetitive nods, "Later guys."

and with that Shane backed away from them, and ran for the park.

She glanced back and forth between Dustin and Tori, "So, does he not like me or something?"

"Why would you say that?" Tori asked as she feigned ignorance.

"He NEVER wants to hang out when I'm around. He always bails."

"It's not that Jeanie, He's just not good at the whole . . . new people thing." Dustin said politely.

She sighed, "Yeah, that's what it is."

Although in reality she doubted it was that at all. He didn't trust her, and she didn't know why.

* * *

_The Prologue begins at the end of the episode "Looming Thunder". I hope you like it!!_

_angellwings_


	2. Do I Know You?

The Forgotten Bradley

Chapter One: Do I Know You?

by: angellwings

Here she was once again lurking behind her brothers. She often wondered why they never sensed she was there. She had followed them to a rock quarry where they stood in their thunder ranger unforms peering down at the wind ninja rangers.

_What are they up to? _She asked herself as she watched from behind a boulder.

"Let's do it."

"Good bye, Rangers."

She heard them say as an explosion sounded from the quarry below.

They were finally attacking. _Damn_, She thought, _What do I do?_

She briefly glanced down at her morpher. Should she use it?

She sighed and found a spot where she could keep an eye on the action.

She kept wincing every five minutes. Tori, Dustin, and Shane were having they're butts handed to them. She growled she had to step in.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" She called as she morphed.

She jumped the depth of the quarry and landed in between the wind ninjas and the thunder ninjas.

"Oh no, not another one!" She heard Dustin shout from behind her.

She sighed and glanced behind her, "Relax, I'm on your side."

"Thunder Staff!" She yelled as she grabbed the staff that was strapped to her back, "I think it's time that the two of you back off."

"What are you gonna do about it, Pinky?"

Behind her visor she rolled her eyes, "It's magenta, thank you very much."

"Right" Hunter said sarcastically as they made they're way forward.

"I'm warning you." She sneered.

They ignored her and kept coming.

"Fine," She said as she dug her staff into the ground and used it to swing herself forward. She kicked both across the chest and circled back around to land on her feet. She jerked the staff out of the ground and swiped them both across their lower legs. "Now go!"

They scrambled to their feet, "We'll be back, wind ninjas, one extra ranger won't stop us."

They disappeared in a flash of lightning.

"Where did they go?" Shane asked.

"Really far away, if we're lucky." Dustin said as he stepped up to stand beside Shane.

Geenie chuckled, and turned to face the three of them.

"Who are you?" Tori asked curiously.

"Magenta Thunder Ranger. Not pink, NEVER pink." She informed them adamantly.

The three rangers observed her uniform, It resembled the Navy and Crimson rangers uniforms. It had the gold shoulder pads, belt, and emblems. Her beetle antenna rose straight up from the brow of her helmet and had two prongs that branched off the middle. The same antenna symbol covered her chest in gold She had silver spandex on her arms and legs with a magenta spandex top and skirt. She had gold knee pads and magenta leather boots and gloves.

She could tell that underneath Shane's visor he was eying her warily.

"Well, kids, I'm gonna go. You know, to keep up the mystery and all. It seems to be what we Thunder Rangers do, after all." She said as she gave them a salute with her two inside fingers, and disappeared in a flash of lightening.

"Why do they keep doing that?" Shane asked frustratedly.

* * *

She sighed as she waxed a surf board. What was she going to do? She couldn't scare Blake and Hunter off forever. They'd figure out that they were way better at hand to hand than she was, and besides she didn't want to fight them any way. They were her brothers. It just wasn't right. 

"Jeanie!" Kelly screamed.

Her head snapped up, "Hmm?"

"You've waxed that board for long enough. I think the owner will be able to bowl on it by now." Kelly said with slight irritation.

"Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all." She apologized as she placed the board aside, and put up her cloths and the wax.

"Like what?" Dustin asked from across the back room. Shane was laying on the couch while Tori sat herself down on a stool near the counter.

"Oh, you know, family stuff." She said vaguely.

"Gee, don't be so specific." Tori said sarcastically.

"I just don't feel like talking about it right now." She said with a sigh as she jumped up and sat on the counter.

Dustin scanned her outfit as if he suddenly noticed something, "Since when do you wear pink?"

She gritted her teeth and tried to control her frustration, "It's not pink!"

Shane, Tori, and Dustin all turned their heads at that.

"What did you say?" Shane asked cautiously.

"Nothing, I just liked it that's all. I thought it was cute, why? Do I dress horribly or something?" She asked as she frantically changed the subject to hide her slip up.

Dustin eyes went wide and his hands flew to the air defensively, "No way! That's not what I said!"

She gulped, "I'm . . . umm . . . gonna go. I'm through for the day so I'll just see all of you later."

She grabbed her tote bag, and frantically rushed to her Xterra. She needed to get away for a little while. With everything that had been happening lately she needed to think about some things. Like what gave her the sudden urge to wear magenta, and other horrible shades of pink? Was it the morpher?

She rested her forehead on the top of the steering wheel with her hands on either sides. There was no way she was going to pull this off on her own. She couldn't hang out with those guys daily and hide her identity, she couldn't fight her brothers and try to save them at the same time, She couldn't do this by herself. What was she going to do?

A tear ran down her cheek as she sat up and started the car. This was going to be impossible.

Her morpher beeped with another alert in the quarry. The Wind Rangers and the Thunder Rangers were fighting again. Should she go? Did she really want to get involved in this? All she wanted to do was keep her brothers from killing any one, and hopefully help them retreive their memories. She didn't want to constantly have to battle them. Number one the two of them could kick her butt any day, and number two they were family. This shouldn't be happening.

She continued on her way to her apartment. She will not deal with them right now. She can't. As she parallel parked in front of her building the ground shook, and dust could be seen rising in the distance.

The Zords.

_Damn. They called out the zords. Now I have to go._

She huffed, and streaked to the source of the dust just in time to see Blake slinging Tori around in a circle.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" She called as she morphed. She watched the action. She decided not to interfere. She had to see what both teams were capable of. Suddenly the Wind Rangers' Zords were hitting the ground, and the Thunder Rangers were retreating. She streaked from her spot on the hill over looking the scene. She had to get them out.

"Tori! Shane! Dustin! C'mon guys where are you!"

"Here!" She heard a voice cry. She followed the sound to the pile of Shane's section of the wreckage. She dug through until she came across the ripped open cock-pit. He took hold of her gloved hand and she helped pull him out.

"You're a little late, aren't you?" He mumbled bitterly.

"Well, you can't expect me to save your asses all the time, now can you?" She bit back as they made their way to Tori's wreckage.

His visor and mouth piece were still drawn back, and she could see him roll his eyes at her.

"You might want to close your visor before you disregard me like that." She said with a hint of a grin in her voice.

His eyes went wide and he quickly snapped his visor shut, "You . . . you saw my face?"

"Yes, Shane, I did."

"And you know my name? Do I know you? I mean outside of the spandex."

"Possibly." She stated simply.

"Shane! Is that you?" A female voice called.

"Yeah, it's me! Don't forget to shut your visor!" He yelled to her through the wreckage.

"Don't bother!" Geenie yelled after him in an amused tone, "I already know who you are!"

Shane nearly tripped over himself with shock.

"Now let's get Tori out of there, shall we?" She asked him as she hid a smile under her helmet.

* * *

_That's all for today, kiddies! Enjoy! And Don't forget to review!!_

_angellwings_

_P.S. This went along with "Thunder Strangers, Pt. 1"_


	3. Yearning

The Forgotten Bradley

Chapter 2: Yearning

by angellwings

Now she was confused. What were they doing? They were helping the rangers. They had destroyed that frog thing, and saved the rangers, but why?

She stood on a cliff above the action. She had morphed before reaching the site.

As the Thunder Rangers left the scene they spotted her on the cliff. Her eyes went wide under her helmet.

They were coming. The only reason she'd taken them down the first time is because they underestimated her, and they certainly weren't going to do that again.

Before she could blink she felt their presence behind her. She quickly turned to face them. Behind her she could hear the rangers calling on their zords. They certainly weren't going to be able to help her.

The Navy and Crimson rangers rushed her. She kicked Blake away quickly, but Hunter was too fast for her. He held her arm behind her back, and reached his right arm across her throat. She couldn't move with out strangling herself or breaking her arm. They had her.

"What do you think, bro? Take her to Lothor or deal with her ourselves?" Blake asked as he came to stand in front of her with his staff pointed at her chest.

"We've got things to do, remember? We'll take her with us, and then we'll deal with her. We can't let her warn the other rangers." Hunter said as he pushed her forward.

_This was not where I saw today going_, She thought as Hunter grabbed the back of her neck with the arm that had been across her throat.

* * *

"Yeah, that's what they told Kelly, no parents." Dustin told Tori as they descended the steps into Ninja Ops. 

"Blake and Hunter lied to me? Why?" Tori asked Shane and Dustin as something came into view.

It was the Navy and Crimson rangers with Cam held between them and the Crimson ranger's left hand holding the back of the Magenta Ranger's neck. Her gloved hands had been tied behind her back. The wind rangers assumed fighting stances.

"What are you doing here?" Shane asked angrily.

Suddenly the Thunder Rangers demorphed to reveal themselves to the rangers.

"So what do you want? How did you get in here?" Dustin asked.

"Ask her." Hunter said with a glance in Tori's direction.

"Blake?" Tori asked with a mixture of shock and hurt.

"I'm sorry, but we had to find the Ninja Ops. I didn't mean to use you." Blake said with a blank expression.

Tori looked confused for a minute, but that confusion was very quickly replaced with anger, "If you hurt him I will hunt you down."

"Leave the both of them. We've got what we want." Hunter said as he shoved Cam in the direction of the rangers, and tossed the Magenta Ranger to the floor. Shane quickly shoved Cam behind him and the other two while Dustin reached forward to help the Magenta ranger to her feet.

"Good bye, rangers, and good luck in your future battles." Hunter said as he and Blake disappeared.

"Everyone alright?" Tori asked after they were gone. Cam immediately sprang toward the Sensei's quarters.

"What did they want here?" Shane asked as he threw a slight glare in the Magenta Ranger's direction.

"My father," Cam said as he took off his glasses, "They took my father."

After the initial shock wore off Shane turned to the Magenta Ranger.

"Where did they take him?" He demanded.

She sighed, "I don't know."

"Of course you know. The three of you share the same training and power source. You have to know them!" He nearly screamed as he grabbed her shoulders.

"I used to know them, but I don't anymore." She said sadly, "Now would you be so kind as to untie my hands?"

He glared at her, "No."

Tori sighed and put a hand on Shane's shoulder, "You're not helping."

"If they tied her up and drug her here, I doubt they told her their plans." Cam said as he stepped forward and untied her wrists.

"Thanks." She told him with a nod.

"Who are you?" Dustin asked finally.

She sighed and demorphed, "You were bound to find out sooner or later."

Tori, Shane, and Dustin froze.

"Jeanie?" Tori asked in shock.

"Actually my real name is Imogene Bradley. I'm Hunter's little sister and Blake's adopted sister." She said slowly and nervously.

"You're a Bradley?" Shane said through gritted teeth.

"Supposed to be, yes." She answered with a wince at his tone.

"What do you mean supposed to be?" Cam asked her.

"They don't remember me. To them I never existed. I'm not sure why, but I think Lothor has altered their memories some how. I think he gave them a reason to hate Sensei Watanabe." She told him plainly.

"You lied to us?" Dustin asked with a hurt expression.

"I had no choice, Dustin. If Hunter and Blake found out who I was they would get suspicious, and probably really confused. I wanted to find out what had happened to them and try to get them back." She said in an effort to plead her case.

"You could have told us." Tori said with a similar expression to Dustin's, "We would have helped you."

"I'm sorry, alright? I just didn't want everyone to know. I thought I could do it on my own." She said defeatedly as she sat down on the floor Indian style.

"Well, obviously you can't." Shane muttered angrily, "I knew we couldn't trust you."

She glared at him, "Now wait one minute. I kept your secret about all of you being rangers, didn't I? I didn't try to use it against you, did I? No, I did not. You guys are my friends. Just because I lied to you about my identity does not mean that I would EVER do anything that would harm any of you. I understand if your angry at me for lying to you, but don't you think for one second that I would betray the THREE of you. Yes, Shane that includes you. Despite the fact that you seem to hate my guts, I would never betray you."

Shane rolled his eyes, and motioned to his team, "Come on, guys, we've got a Sensei to save. By the way, the door's behind you feel free to use it."

Tori gave her the cold shoulder while Dustin reluctantly turned his back on her and joined the others. Cam shrugged his shoulders sympathetically in her direction and then resumed the search for his father.

Geenie sighed, and made her way to the stairs.

"So, I guess I really am on my own. Big deal, I'm used to it by now, right?" She said aloud to herself as she made her way toward the waterfall. "So, they hate my guts, what do I care? I did what I had to do. If had to I'd do it all over again, the exact same way . . . I'm such an idiot."

She streaked back to the spot where she left her Xterra, and leaned against the driver side door. She glared down at her Thunder morpher. _Stupid Thunder Academy, what did that place ever bring me but trouble? I should have never followed Blake and Hunter out here in the first place._

She climbed into the driver's seat down hearted, disappointed, and defeated. She yearned for home, and for family. For something that would offer her comfort. Anything.

It's too bad those two things that would help her the most had no idea she existed.

She drove home and immediately fell into bed. She was beat, and sleep came quickly and eagerly.


	4. Strangers

The Forgotten Bradley

Chapter 3: Strangers

by angellwings

She yawned and stretched. She'd woken up only to find it was still afternoon. She sat up and glanced at the clock with frustration. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep for too long. Her thoughts kept going back to Sensei Watanabe. He may not have been her sensei but he was still a very respectable and good man, and she felt guilt over not helping to save him.

They had kicked her out hadn't they? They didn't want her help so what did she have to feel guilty about? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

She sighed and hopped out of bed. She might as well go put in some over time at Storm Chargers. At least that way she'd get something done while she put herself on a guilt trip. She put on a cropped denim jacket with cut off sleeves over her magenta boyfriend tank with black polka dots that stopped two inches above the waist of her low rise super flare jeans, and slipped her black rainbows on her feet. She grabbed her black tote off of her vanity, and walked down the hall past the two other empty bedrooms in her three bedroom, one and a half bath apartment. Those bedrooms were saved for Hunter and Blake. She'd only rented this place because she had hoped that, once they remembered her, they could all live there together. As a family.

She was only able to afford it through the medium sized trust fund that their adopted parents had set up for each of them. It was enough for an eighteen year old with a surfing addiction and a GED to live comfortably on, but not enough to prevent her from getting a job. The trust fund paid for Surfing expenses and the apartment and her bills, but her job at Storm Chargers paid for clothing, groceries, and luxuries. She should technically be a senior in high school, so should Blake, but both had gotten their GEDs before this Lothor mess had started. She and Blake were the same age while Hunter was a year older, and Hunter, up until about a month and half ago, had been a part time student at the local university.

The three of them had been more than just family; they were a team, _and a damn good one_. She thought as she exited her apartment and locked the door. She needed them beside her to really be the best ninja she could. Up until Sensei Omino had agreed to let her train with them, Geenie had been a klutzy lost cause. She was still pretty klutzy, but now she knew how to defend herself. Hunter and Blake were the reasons that she had even been given the Magenta Thunder Morpher to begin with. She was sure of it. Sensei hadn't handed her the morpher but he knew how well they worked together, and she certain that he intended to make the three of them his rangers.

She exhaled slowly and walked down the hall to the stairs. The day Lothor attacked, Sensei had asked them to meet him, and she had been late. When she finally arrived, the school was destroyed, and everyone was gone. She had found the overturned wooden box as she had made her way toward the place where her brothers, her, and Sensei were supposed to meet, and a few feet away sat the Magenta Thunder Morpher. She'd picked it up and left the school. She hadn't been back since.

After she left that day she had gotten to work tracking down her brothers, but when she had finally found them she realized they weren't themselves. Which brought her back to the present as she stepped out of her building and into it's small parking lot. She stopped to fumble through her bag in an effort to find her car keys. Her head snapped up as she heard a sound that was somewhere between a gurgle and a pop.

"Kelzaks." She complained with a groan as the foot soldiers made their way toward her. She threw her bag to the ground and kicked several of them away. A bunch of flips, punches, and tornado kicks later they were still there, and was it just her or did they seem to multiply?

She was surrounded, and before she knew it they had a hold of her arms. She was forced to her knees as the Kelzaks twisted her arms behind her. She struggled with all of her might, but nothing worked.

And suddenly Zurgane was standing in front of her.

* * *

Lothor reached the Cavern just in time to see a sheer, floating screen that appeared in between the two ghostly figures. The screen displayed the assault he had initiated on that troublesome Magenta Thunder Ranger. By now he knew that he had lost his hold over his Thunder pawns, and he had come to take care of them. 

"Protect your sister." The male figure told the Thunder brats.

Lothor narrowed his eyes at them. Where did he know them from?

"We'll always be watching over you." The female said.

And then suddenly he remembered. They were those pathetically proud Thunder ninjas he destroyed all those years ago. So, those were the parents he had told them his brother had murdered. He hadn't placed them until just now.

"Make us proud." the spirit said before it faded away.

"Come back" He heard one of them say.

He had all five of them cornered now, and he was positive Zurgane had taken care of the pink one by now. Pretty soon he would have his triumph.

"What a sight, the Thunder Rangers crying for their mommy. My ears were burning. You've been talking about me, haven't you?" He asked menacingly as he stepped out from the shadows.

* * *

She sneered up at Zurgane as a sickeningly ecstatic aura radiated from him. Oh how he loved to cause others pain. His armored hand reached out and grabbed hold of Geenie's throat. He tightened his grip and lifted her off the ground. 

"I know what your thinking, ranger, but no one can save you now." He told her gleefully. If Zurgane can be gleeful that is.

She was actually thinking quite the opposite. She had pissed off the Wind rangers, and Hunter and Blake literally didn't know she existed. She knew no one was coming, she was screwed beyond belief. So, this was how she would die . . . at the hands of Lothor's mouthless minion.

Breathing quickly became impossible. She struggled desperately to get in a blow at Zurgane; swinging her hands and legs wildly, but nothing came of her struggle. She was about to stop trying all together . . . when something bright flashed in front of her face and she suddenly fell to the ground.

Her throat opened and two seconds later her breathing resumed. What the hell had happened? She asked herself as she glanced around the parking lot. She groggily spotted Navy and Crimson flashes launching themselves at Zurgane.

She had been saved, and wondered if that meant they remembered her. She shook her head and pushed that thought aside. She didn't have time for that right now.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" She called as she stood.

Hunter and Blake had Zurgane by the arms. Once she was morphed she threw herself at his mid-section, and pounded him in the stomach with a flying corkscrew kick. Zurgane stumbled backwards. The three Thunder Rangers pulled out the staffs, and attacked the general from three sides in alternating patterns. Geenie knew they were working as a team, but something didn't feel right. She knew then that they didn't remember her. This teamwork was almost instinctual and automatic with no familial bond behind it at all.

"This is not over, rangers." Zurgane said as he and the Kelzaks finally retreated. She glanced behind her in time to see Tori, Dustin, and Shane taking care of the remaining foot soldiers. Once the threat of Lothor and his goons was gone the six of them demorphed.

"Are you Geenie?" Hunter asked curiously with a hint of confusion in his voice.

She sighed, "Yes, I'm Geenie."

"So, you're our sister?" Blake asked with out right confusion.

_Talk about a slap in the face_. She thought to herself as she nodded in response. She knew they weren't trying to be hurtful. They didn't know about her, but questions like this were killing her. She wanted to scream, and shake them by the shoulders, _Remember me! Please, remember me!_

"Why is it that we don't remember you?" Hunter asked himself more than any one else.

She gritted her teeth and answered in a hiss, "It's all Lothor. He's erased any trace of me from your memory. He probably thought it would make using you easier."

Dustin, Tori, and Shane had made it over to them in time to hear Blake's question. Shane had to keep himself from visibly wincing at the look of hurt on Geenie's face when those words were spoken. Now that he had had time to cool off, and think about the situation with Hunter, Blake, and Geenie. He began to understand why she lied to them. All wasn't completely forgiven, but he was getting there. Dustin and Tori had forgiven everyone for the most part. They had come to the conclusion that no one had really been themselves. Dustin prodded Geenie with his elbow.

"Hey, you're wearing pink again." He informed her with a nod.

Despite the internal conflict the corners of her mouth almost twitched upward into a smile at Dustin's comment. He could always lighten the mood whether he meant to or not, "Magenta, Dustin, it's Muh-jen-tuh, say it with me. Magenta."

"I don't see the difference. It looks pink to me." He said with a shrug.

This time she gave him a small smile, "Whatever, Dude."

The six of them fell into an awkward silence. No one knew what to say, and understandably so.

* * *

She stepped out of her Xterra and grabbed the small box full of bottles of oil out of her back seat while Dustin got out of the passenger side and went to help Kelly with the spare tires. Dustin and Geenie had gone with Kelly to help out at the race, but Hunter and Blake never showed. She glanced at the recreation center's parking lot next door and smiled. There were two pre-teen boys building bike ramps out of plywood and cinder blocks in an area that was rarely ever occupied by cars. Blake and Hunter used to build those in their driveway before their parents had been murdered. Their dad used to get so irritated because in order to pull into the garage he would have to wait for the boys to tear down their masterpiece of a ramp. She always wanted to be out there with them, but their mother wouldn't allow it. She knew how klutzy her only daughter was, and had wisely banned her from launching her bike into the air. 

But there had been this one day . . . when their parents had gone out and left them with a teenage babysitter who lived next door. Geenie had convinced Blake to let her try, and Hunter wasn't going to stop her because, well, he had been twelve at the time and had a huge crush on the babysitter. He wasn't even paying attention to his younger siblings. She had peddled at full speed and ended up flipping over her handle bars. Her efforts had earned her a chipped tooth, a busted lip, and a broken arm. After that she'd left bike riding, jumping, and racing to them.

"Geenie, are you okay?" Dustin asked as he switched the tires to his other hand and placed his free hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at him kindly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

As they went inside and put up their various supplies Tori walked in and told them that Blake and Hunter had left. She wasn't surprised. She'd known the minute that they hadn't shown up at the race. It hurt though that Tori had been the first to know and not her, then again she had to remind herself that they still didn't remember her. So, in their minds she was a complete stranger.

"_You're our sister?"_

She sighed as Blake's tone replayed in her head, and she realized that she wasn't their sister.

Not right now, and she wouldn't be until they figured out a way to jog their memories.

It was strange . . . Blake and Hunter were closer to Tori, Dustin, and Shane than they were to her at the moment.

The three of them were complete strangers. Her jaw clenched as her hatred for Lothor surged to the surface again. He would pay for what he had done to her family.

* * *

_Sorry it's been so long since I updated this story! I hope this has been worth the wait though! It took me a while to figure out where to go next, I came this close to writing myself into a corner._

_Read and review!_

_angellwings_

_P.S. these last two chapters coincide with "Thunder Strangers, Parts 1,2,3" . The episode seems to take place over one day, and so I had Geenie sleep through Part 2. I couldn't figure out how she would fit in to that one. So this chapter is majority Part 3._


	5. Looking UP

The Forgotten Bradley

Chapter 4: Looking Up

by angellwings

Shane walked to the back of Storm Chargers. He was bored, and Storm Chargers seemed to be an entertaining place to be since Dustin and Tori as well as Geenie spent most of their time there. He saw Tori sitting and reading a magazine, Dustin working on his bike, and Geenie on her side of the room waxing her board. But something was different about the way Geenie was working. She had headphones on, and he could see the back of her head bobbing up and down. He grinned in amusement. He had gotten used to her being around by now. They weren't friends per say, but his apprehension was gone. He didn't really know anything specific about her, and he was just beginning to trust her.

"I don't know what she's listening to, but she's completely absorbed in the music and the board." Tori told him with a laugh, "She's been like that almost all day."

"Well, let's find out shall we?" Shane asked mischievously.

"Dude, be careful, she can be vicious when she's annoyed." Dustin stated in warning.

"Speaking from experience, bro?" Shane asked with a grin.

"All I did was scare her a little, you know, and she flipped and threw a wrench at my head." Dustin stated in his defense.

Shane snuck up behind her, and suppressed a laugh at the sight of her dark brown hair swaying to the beat. He carefully pulled a headphone off of her ear and quickly held it close to his, and then he did laugh out loud.

"You're listening to the Backstreet Boys!" He howled.

She jumped and yanked her headphones away from him. Her face turned beet red, "Yeah, so what?"

"They're so corny." He told her with a smile.

She shrugged and stuck her tongue out at him, "I still like them. Besides from the looks of the girls you've been dating, or lack there of, you could learn a few things from these songs, Mr. Clarke."

He raised a brow in her direction, "You haven't exactly been living a romance novel yourself, _Pinky_."

She gaped at him playfully, "You _did not_ just call me Pinky!"

He flashed her a cocky grin, "What are you gonna do about it, huh?"

She rolled her eyes good naturedly and placed her head phones back on her ears, "Stop flirting with me, loser."

He froze, _flirting?_ He stared at her in shock as she resumed waxing the board in front of her. She was acting like nothing had happened, like it was normal. He didn't know her, he wouldn't flirt with her. Besides they had only been getting along for about a week. He wasn't flirting. He wasn't.

Geenie noticed the shocked look on his face and chuckled, "Joking, Shane, just joking."

"Huh?" He said as he looked her way again, "I mean, yeah, of course you were. I mean we don't flirt. We barely even get along."

He saw something like hurt flash across her eyes before she gave him a strange unimpressed look, "Right, and joking about my music preference is what? Arguing?"

When he didn't answer she rolled her eyes with a sigh and returned to her board and the music. Shane stood there awkwardly. He didn't know if he should leave or if should apologize. He didn't even know what he did to upset her. He merely stated the facts. He shrugged and headed back to the main room where Tori sat and Dustin worked on his bike. He plopped down beside Tori with a confused look on his face.

"What was that all about?" Dustin asked as he stepped away from the bike.

"I honestly have no idea." Shane said as he shook his head.

Tori rolled her eyes, "I swear, you would never survive if I wasn't around."

"What are you talking about? What did I do?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"You just basically called her unattractive."

"What? How did I-huh?" Shane asked with a confused glance in Tori's direction.

"You seemed extremely repulsed by the idea of flirting with her." Tori said with a chuckle.

"But that's not what I-I didn't-shit." Shane said with a sigh.

Dustin chuckled, "Good luck man, you're not just dealing with a girl. You're dealing with a Bradley."

"Don't remind me. Why do girls have to be so sensitive?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Why do guys have to be so dense?" Tori asked with a raised eyebrow in his direction.

"So you think I should apologize?" He asked her.

"Duh."

He sighed and walked back over to Geenie's station. When she didn't look up he cleared his throat. She sighed in annoyance and pulled off her head phones, "Yes, Shane?"

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you in any way. It just kind of weirded me out when you said I was flirting, and I reacted like a jerk. Sorry." He stated simply and clearly.

She laughed, "I sort of over reacted too."

"Yeah . . ."

This time they both laughed, "Sometimes I just act like a psycho, over emotional girl, and react with out thinking. Sorry."

"See, now we are definitely getting along." He told her with a nod.

"Yes, you are very perceptive Shane." She said sarcastically with a grin.

"I try." He answered with a light laugh, "Well, I think I'll just let you . . . get back to . . ."

"Work?" She asked as she tried to keep from grinning at his awkwardness.

"Yeah, that." He said as he walked out of the room.

She grinned to herself and slipped her headphones back on. _Things were beginning to look up_, She thought.

* * *

_Just something to update with while I work on the rest. Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	6. Trapped, Pt 1

The Forgotten Bradley

by angellwings

Chapter Five: Trapped, Part One

Geenie was not happy. Her brothers were back in town, but who do they go to first? Tori. She liked Tori, loved her like a sister even, but they were HER relatives. She didn't even know if they remembered her yet. She hoped they did, and she hoped Tori could enlighten her a little. But the fact that they went to Tori and not her gave her little encouragement.

"I don't buy it. Why would Chubo just all of a sudden decide to turn good?" Shane said after Tori had finished speaking. Sensei voiced his agreement, and of course Tori defended her brothers' idiotic heroics. What they talked about after that she didn't really know. She had gone off into her own little world the minute Dustin brought up his bike. She needed to talk to Tori alone. But did she really want to know if they remembered her? If they didn't it would leave her feeling worse than last time, but if they did . . . she had to ask. There was no avoiding it. She wanted her family back. Not that spending time with these guys wasn't great. It had actually been the most included she had felt in a long time, but she needed Hunter and Blake around.

Cam tapped Geenie on the shoulder, "Ninja Ops to the Magenta Thunder Ranger? Any one home?"

She looked in his direction and gave the group a small smile, "Sorry, I got distracted. What were we talking about?"

"Tori wrecking my bike." Dustin said accusingly.

"I already told you I would fix it, what more do you want?" Tori asked him in exasperation.

Shane kept his eyes focused on Geenie. He could tell she wanted to ask Tori some far more specific questions about the other Thunder Rangers, "Just go for it already."

Her head snapped in Shane's direction as he whispered those words to her. He grinned supportively at her and pushed her lightly toward Tori.

"Um, Tori, can I speak to you alone for a second?" She asked her nervously.

Tori smiled and nodded as they both stepped outside of Ninja Ops. Once they were outside she shot Tori a questioning glance, "So?"

"He said that a few things are still fuzzy, especially for him. He remembers you for the most part and he knows you're telling the truth, but he doesn't remember you being at the Thunder Academy at all and some of his child hood memories are blurred." She told her informatively.

She smiled widely with excitement, "And Hunter?"

"Hunter remembers everything. Including you being at the academy." Tori said as she smiled just as brightly. It was amazing news. You couldn't help, but share in the joy Geenie was radiating. She squealed and hugged Tori tight.

"I almost can't believe it! They remember? They know me!" She laughed and pulled back, "So who brought it up you or him?"

"I did as soon as he finished telling me about Chubo. I was sort of curious myself, and I knew you would be dying to know." Tori told her with a toothy smile before she grew slightly serious, "You don't resent me because they came to me instead of you, do you?"

"I'm not gonna lie, I WAS pretty upset, but now? How the hell can I be angry at ANYONE?" She asked with a lighthearted chuckle.

"Good because, you know, I didn't ask them to come to me." Tori said softly.

"I know, Tor, forget about, okay? I'm fine." She said as she hugged her best friend once again. Geenie's face suddenly looked worried, "Oh my God! What time is it?"

"A little after four, why?"

"Shit," She said as she rushed back down to Ninja Ops and grabbed Dustin by the arm, "Kelly's gonna kill us, it's Rush hour at Storm Chargers. If we don't get there in the next ten minutes we're gonna be toast."

* * *

As she and Dustin entered the store they could see the Factory Blue representative talking with Hunter and Blake. Her heart immediately starting pounding. This was the moment she'd been imagining since that day Lothor attacked. She watched as Dustin approached them, and asked them about the deal with Factory. 

And she saw Hunter brush him off like he was the last person he wanted to see. Blake said something as well, and then the two rudely pushed past him.

She watched them in confusion as they walked by her. They scowled and glared at her before leaving.

"What the hell?" She asked herself out loud as she stared after them.

"I don't get it, I thought Tori said they were cool?" Dustin asked her with merged eyebrows.

She groaned in frustration and confusion, "I'm going to the beach. Tell Sensei to contact me if I'm needed."

* * *

This was worse than the last time. She had been given a glimmer of hope, and then had it yanked out from under her. What the hell happened? How could things have changed that fast? She didn't understand what was going on. She suddenly lost her footing and crashed into the water. This was ridiculous. She was so distracted she couldn't even concentrate on surfing. 

Hunter and Blake weren't evil. They couldn't be. She'd known them her whole life. Yeah, okay, so Hunter was a bit of a loner, and Blake tended to follow him around. A lot. But they had no reason to hate her or the other rangers. This had to be Lothor's handy work. It HAD to be.

She ran a hand through her soaked hair as she hopped back on her board and made her way to the shore. She was so consumed with the soap opera that was her life that she didn't even care that Kelly was going to have her head on a silver platter when she went in for her next shift. She had skipped out on her, and she felt bad about that, she really did, but she needed a release desperately. She had hoped going surfing would help her calm down, but it had only made her angry. Her brothers had been taken from her again. AGAIN.

She groaned as she reached the shallow area near the shore and hopped off her board. She'd be damned if she was going to let it go as far as it did last time. She was going to stop this, and she was going to stop this now. As she approached her towel her morpher sounded loudly. She made sure she was alone before letting Cam fill her in on the details. Once she found out where Lothor's latest freak was she morphed and streaked to catch up with the others.

* * *

She almost cried at the site before her. They were fighting again. It was once again the Wind Rangers verses the Thunder Rangers. _Great, I thought we had solved this problem._

"Dammit, what is WRONG with you guys!" Geenie yelled as she raced to Shane's side. Shane was fighting Blake on his own while the other two took on Hunter.

"Oh, look. It's the traitor. Nice of you to join the fight." Blake said as he swung at her. She growled and pulled out her staff.

"I'm the traitor? Why don't you take a good look at yourself, _bro._" She sneered.

He angrily rammed her into the wall he had previously smashed Shane into, "I am not _your_ brother, not any more."

If she hadn't been in the middle of a battle she would have started sobbing right then and there. She had had nightmares about one of them saying that to her, and now to have it actually happen . . . it was like being stabbed in the back several times. Blake threw her to the side, and she landed on top of Shane. Just as she and Shane started to get up they caught sight of Tori getting the full blast of her own attack that had been meant for Hunter. Shane helped her up and they both hobbled over to the other two.

"Tori, are you okay?" He asked.

"Look out!" Dustin yelled as the Thunder Rangers charged them again.

Geenie growled and pulled out her staff again, "You know that whole unconditional love thing?"

"Yeah?" Tori answered suspiciously.

"Well, it's really being tested at the moment." She growled once again. They started to retreat when Lothor's freak attacked again.

"You guys take care of the overgrown snail. I'll fend off those two." Geenie said as she headed for her brothers. She heard the three of them calling after her, but ignored it. This had to end.

"How pathetic can the two of you get?" She asked as she approached them. Blake was crouched to the ground like he was in some kind of pain, and Hunter was posed over him in concern, "When are you going to realize that us fighting each other is not the answer."

Blake stood and the Navy and Crimson rangers crouched into a fighting position in front of her. Before any one could attack the rangers summoned their zords. Blake began to charge her, but Hunter pulled him back.

"We'll take care of her later, focus on the Wind Rangers." He said as he shoved Blake in the other direction and they ran off.

Geenie ground her teeth together to hold back the hurtful words that were forming in the back of her throat as she watched them retreat. Cam called her back to Ops as a Zord battle ensued.

"Cam, Hunter and Blake ran off, any idea where they might be headed?" She asked him as she entered the room.

"Not a clue, They're probably going to lay low until they can get the rangers alone again." He said while he was monitoring the battle. She stood behind him and leaned against the back of his chair to watch the monitor.

"Oh great, the bugs are back." She heard Shane's voice say as the Thunder Zords appeared.

"Okay, this is ridiculous." Geenie said with a sigh as she walked away from Cam and the screen. She started to leave Ops when Sensei called her back.

"Look Sensei, I know what you're going to say . . . I'm not going out there to try and talk some sense into them. At this point we're past that, but I can hold them back so the others can finish off the shelled monstrosity." She told him with determination, "Whatever is going on with them can be dealt with after Lothor's attack is stopped."

She waited until Sensei nodded in understanding before walking out the door and summoning her zord. It was the first time she had summoned her zord. As she made her way to the scene she could her Blake and Hunter over the Zord intercoms.

"Why are we fighting?"

"I feel it, too."

"Where am I?"

She could see a streak of light in the distance as she came closer to the fight, and then suddenly their tone changed and their mysterious grudge against the rangers was back.

"What was I thinking? Let's crush them!"

"With you all the way."

After that she made a mental note to review the fight surveillance footage with Cam later. Something was off about all of this, and that exchange she had just heard proved it. Her zord bursted on to the scene and slid to a stop in front of the other Thunder Zords.

"What are you doing here?" She head Hunter ask.

"I'm here to let the Wind Rangers do their job." She snarled as she tightened her grip on the controls. The three of them watched as the Wind Rangers defeated the Lothor's latest goon.

"The Snail's es cargo."

"Now it's our turn."

She heard them say, but she quickly moved to block them, "You'll have to go through me first."

She heard Blake chuckle darkly, "That will be easy, Initiating over ride."

Her controls frizzled and sparked. What had just happened?

"Cam?" She asked him with uncertainty through her communicator.

"Geenie, you need to get out of there. They've just taken control of your zord." He answered urgently.

Her controls began to move on their own as Blake and Hunter began to form the Thunder Megazord,

"Shit," she said as she tried to lift her safety restraints, "I can't get out Cam. They've got me pinned to the seat through my harness."

She tried desperately to unhook her lap harness, but nothing worked. She couldn't get out.

"Dammit, you two! Let me out of here!" She yelled into the intercom.

"Just hold tight, _Pinky_, we'll let you out as soon as this is finished." Hunter taunted.

"For the last time, I'm the _Magenta_ ranger, not the _Pink_ ranger!"

"No one cares." Blake said dismissively.

The two megazords began to battle, and before the battle could really even start some thing exploded in the distance. She hadn't seen what. The next thing she knew she felt herself falling through the air. She felt the impact of the harsh, rocky ground just before everything went black.

* * *

_An update!! Woo hoo! Btw, please **vote for me at the "It's a Ranger Thing" Awards**! I'm nominated in several categories! The **link is in my profile** as well as the list of my nominations! **Thank you** to all who nominated! You guys are great! **This story is nominated for best Ninja Storm story!** _

_The voting forms on her site are kinda fickle. If you have problems go to her news page and she has an e-mail address listed for e-mail votes! _

_Read and **review**, please!_

_angellwings_


	7. Trapped, Pt 2

The Forgotten Bradley

by angellwings

Chapter Six: Trapped, Part Two

She groaned and pushed herself off the very rough terrain. She hadn't landed in the softest of places. Luckily her morph had stayed with her till after the impact. As she stood she used her right thumb and middle finger to massage her temples. She felt like she'd surfed through a hurricane. She sat up cross legged and glanced around through squinted eyes, the bright white of the clouds covering the sky had began to hurt her already pounding head. She could hear the echoes of an argument from the small shore side valley below her. She knew it had to be Tori and the others. Not long after she heard she saw Shane's head peaking over the pile of rocks she had landed on. He immediately spotted her.

"Geenie." He said in shock as he helped her up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just very sore, and I have a massive head ache."

"Wait a minute! Alright, I admit this is brutal, but you have to allow for the possibility that there some logical reason for all of this . . ." Tori said as she and Dustin made their way over the pile as well, "Oh, hi, Geenie."

"This is about Hunter and Blake isn't it?" She asked as Shane shot Tori a warning glare, "Look, they held me hostage in my own zord. I'm none too thrilled with them myself, but I over heard something the three of you didn't, and now more than ever I know that those two guys have been manipulated beyond your average beliefs. I know you think Tori and I are biased and delusional, but I think it's in our better interest to merely agree to disagree for the time being. Until we find out more about the situation. So, let's put this past us and . . ." She froze as something moved out of the corner of her eye.

"You guys saw that right?" Dustin asked as he gestured toward a tropical looking forest.

"I did." Tori agreed.

"Good." Dustin said with a sigh of relief just before there was more movement.

"Over there!" Shane yelled as they all broke out into a run.

"This can not turn out well." She mumbled to herself as she joined them.

* * *

Sure enough, she'd been right. She sighed as the Wind Ninjas and her brothers prepared to fight each other once again. 

"Well, great. Should I join you then?" She asked sarcastically from Shane's left before revealing her Thunder Ninja training uniform.

She and Shane took turns throwing maneuvers Hunter's way. They were fairing rather well, too, until Hunter grabbed Geenie by the throat. He held her in the air for several seconds before throwing her head first against a tree. She fell unconscious to the ground. Shane glanced her direction and thought about checking on her, but was interrupted by Hunter's fist. In his peripheral vision he saw Blake hesitate and look in Geenie's direction. Shane could tell he was itching to make sure she was alright. He could see it in his eyes, but it had gone as quickly as it came and he was back to fighting Tori and Dustin.

* * *

When Geenie came to she was all alone in the forest area. They must have moved the fight some where else. She sighed and stood. She winced as she rubbed the bump that had begun forming. She groaned and streaked her way through the brush. The closer she got to the shore the louder the clanging and explosions became. She morphed quickly and watched from the edge of the forest. The ranger's had knocked down the Thunder rangers. She ran to join Shane and the others as they slowly approached the fallen Thunder Ninjas.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked as she joined them.

"I've got a nasty bump, but other than that I'm fine. What's going on?"

"We got the better of them, finally." Dustin said in exhaustion.

"Careful, guys." Shane warned them as they got closer.

Hunter and Blake were groaning in pain as they stood.

"Are you alright?" Hunter asked Blake once they were standing.

"Yeah." Blake responded with a nod. Hunter and Blake's visors had been with drawn so Shane instructed them to do the same. The Thunder Ninjas considered them for a moment.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hunter asked.

"You guys okay?" Shane asked.

The two of them nodded. Hunter and Blake gave Geenie small smiles in recognition.

"What happened?" Hunter asked in confusion.

"They seem themselves." Tori mumbled to Shane.

"I swear if I ever get my hands on Lothor or Chubo . . ." Geenie threatened softly.

Shane chuckled quietly at her. He'd started to find her antics and personality more and more amusing lately. Her protective nature was very entertaining to witness. It wasn't just her brother's she was protective of it was all of them. She was constantly dragging Cam out of Ops and into the real world, desperately trying to hook Dustin up with the "right kind of girl for him", and keeping Tori from being so introverted. She had become a sort of motherly presence, and he was beginning to really like having her around. Maybe a little too much. He smiled as he watched her hug Hunter and Blake tightly. She was fussing over them. Asking them if they'd been injured a million times, and what the last thing they remembered was. Hunter and Blake had hugged her just as tightly, and exchanged knowing and amused glances while she rambled. It looked like a happy reunion, but he doubted it would stay that way. Lothor had obviously wanted to use them for something, and he wasn't a space ninja who gave up too easily.

As if cued by Geenie's threat Chubo appeared at the top of a near by cliff.

"Hey!" He called as the rangers looked his way, "You down there! In the bug suits!"

"He better not be talking to us." Hunter sneered as he and the other's closed their visors.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you! I've worked too hard for you to mess things up now!" Chubo yelled just before he called on a monster. It was like a juiced up version of the thing the rangers had fought earlier that day. He sent a blast that separated the Wind and Thunder ninjas. Geenie immediately stood up and headed toward the wind rangers. She knew her brothers wouldn't be far behind. It wasn't until she'd taken out a couple of kelzaks that she looked back to see what was taking them so long. Just as she turned around she saw Hunter push Blake out of the way and intercept some sort of beam.

"Hunter!" She screamed over the Kelzaks. She tried desperately to get to them, but the idiotic foot soldiers were holding her back. She tried to fight them off, but before she could she saw Hunter strike Blake with his staff.

"No!" She yelled as she quickly took out a kelzak that had been standing in her way. She began knocking out Kelzak after Kelzak just to get them out of her way. She had to stop them before one of them was seriously injured. She reached them just as the steam hit Hunter. She was forced to watch in horror as the steam turned into an icky green substance that began to cover Hunter's helmet.

"This is the end Blake!" She heard him yell as he ran for Blake.

"No!" She yelled again as she launched herself in front of Blake and intercepted Hunter's blow. She fell to the ground in pain. Her chest felt like it was on fire. She saw Tori and Dustin charge Hunter and push him back. Blake bent down to help her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine or I will be when ever we get back to Ops."

"I could have blocked that you know." He told her with a sigh.

"Maybe you could have and maybe you couldn't, but I wasn't going to risk it." She told him firmly. A loud grunt drew their attention back to Hunter, Dustin, and Tori.

"Don't hurt him!" She and Blake yelled simultaneously.

"We're not trying to hurt him!" Tori yelled as she struggled to maintain hold of one of his arms.

"We're trying to hold him!" Dustin yelled just before Hunter knocked their grips loose and sent them flying. It was now time for her and Blake to interfere.

"Will you stop this!" Geenie yelled as she tried to grab for one of Hunter's arms.

"You're stronger than this." Blake said as he launched himself at Hunter's torso. Hunter quickly knocked them both away. As Geenie struggled to get up Hunter focused his attacks on Blake. Hitting him with blow after blow. Geenie growled in frustration and threw herself on to Hunter's back, but he swiftly flipped her over his head and she landed on the ground beside Blake. Hunter reared back and was prepared to bring down his staff on the both of them.

"Get off of them!" She heard Shane yell, and the next thing she knew she and Blake were surrounded protectively by the Wind Rangers. She turned to Blake to see how he was. He was barely conscious.

"Blake wake up, come on, we've got to get out of here." She begged as she pulled herself to her knees, but it was no good. They had to regroup. She opened her visor and looked helplessly up at Shane. He nodded and turned back to Hunter with a snarl.

"This has gone far enough! Ninja Smoke Screen!"

The smoke gave them enough cover to carry Blake away, but they had to move fast. Shane and Dustin snatched him up by the arms and they all made a break for it toward a cavernous cliff. Tori had informed them she'd seen a small cave where they could hide until it calmed down some. They set him down, and Tori immediately tried to wake him. Geenie had already tried that so she settled for pacing just above where Blake's head rested. As she paced she watched him and gnawed on the fingernails on her right hand. His morph began to fade violently with lightning bolts and sparks. The four of them jumped back in surprise. She stopped pacing when Tori finally got him to come to.

"It's alright, you're alright." Tori told him calmly.

Dustin reached over and pulled Geenie's right hand away from her mouth. She jerked her hand away and glared at him. He held his hands up in surrender and edged his way closer to Tori and farther away from Geenie. Despite the situation Shane couldn't help but find Dustin's fear of her just a little humorous. He quickly hid his amused grin with his hand so as not to appear insensitive to the current crisis.

After Blake had adjusted to the situation and recovered from the battle they moved to higher ground. Her brother addressed the Wind Rangers, and they offered him their full support in helping Hunter. She smiled sadly at Blake and squeezed his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine. I haven't come this close to getting you guys back just to lose one of you again." She told him with determination.

He nodded, "I don't doubt it. Do you want to know something strange?"

She peered at him cautiously, "Sure."

"I remember more about you now than I did before." He told her with a soft smile.

"You do?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, I remember training with you, I remember you as a kid, I remember you after mom and dad died, and ..." He said as a wicked grin formed across his lips, "I even remember that klutzy streak you used to have."

She glared at him threateningly, "Now you listen here, Blake, if you tell them even one embarrassing story about me I swear I will kick your ass all across the known galaxy, got me?"

He chuckled, "I really don't think that YOU are in the position for making threats at the moment, Geenie."

"Never stopped me before." She pouted.

He laughed and placed an arm around her shoulders before turning toward Shane.

"Oh, Shane, has Geenie ever told you about the time she knocked over an entire wall of Aquariums at a local pet shop?" He asked casually.

She shoved him away and smacked his shoulder, "Don't you dare!"

He quickly jogged away and hid on the other side of Tori. He stuck his tongue out at Geenie, and continued to use Tori to shield himself from Geenie's potential attacks.

"You just wait until all of this is over, Mister. Payback is a bitch." She said as she glared at the back of his head.

* * *

_Ta da! Please Review! And **don't forget to vote for me at the "It's a Ranger Thing!" Awards!**_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	8. Trapped, Pt 3

The Forgotten Bradley

Chapter Seven: Trapped, Pt. 3

by angellwings

_Geenie checked her watch as she loaded her surf board into her Xterra. _

"_Shit." She said with a sigh as she shut the gate and ran around to the driver's side. _

_She was extremely late, and granted Sensei would probably let it slide because it was her first time being late, but it still irked her to no end. She liked being on time, but being in the water just threw off her inner clock. She didn't know why the water affected her like it did, but she didn't mind one bit._

_She sped away from the beach and headed toward the Thunder Academy's secret entrance. She quickly parked a safe distance away, and walked through the entrance. She froze. Her heart seemed to stop instantly. The Academy was gone, and the surrounding area was completely destroyed. Her third home was gone, and the next thought scared her more than anything._

_Her brothers. Where the hell were they? She took off for the area where they trained with Sensei. It was flattened. This couldn't be happening. Her last remaining family could not be gone. Her breathing became shallow and ragged. She was panicking. Her eyes scanned the area for any proof of what had happened, and that's when they landed on an overturned wooden box. She took a shaky, tearful breath and walked over and picked up the box. There were three strangely shaped indentions in the fabric on the interior of the box. She wondered what had been inside of it, and looked around in the surrounding debris for it's contents, and finally saw something. Her eyes widened. It almost looked like . . . but it couldn't be . . . a morpher. She gulped, and picked it up gingerly. She searched frantically for the other two, but didn't see anything. Suddenly there was a swoosh sound from behind her. Geenie quickly grabbed the box and the morpher and hid in the woods at the edge of the property. There were two girls standing several feet away from where she was previously. They were both dressed in extremely tacky outfits. As a matter of fact one of their out fits resembled a fly._

"_Why did Uncle send us to do this? We're going to be late to the Wind Academy raid." The one that looked like a fly whined._

"_He has to have the norphamajig thingy, and we have to find it." The one with the pink hair said in a bossy tone._

"_But we have the other two, and those goody-good ninjas they belong to. Why do we need the other one?" The brunette said as she stomped poutily about the wreckage._

"_He doesn't want to risk some one getting their hands on it." She said with a sigh as she searched for the morpher._

"_We have all the Thunder ninjas. I don't think any one's going to find it." The fly said as she rolled her eyes and kept looking._

_Geenie glanced down at the morpher in her hand and decided it was time for her to leave. Before these people found her. They didn't seem to be very friendly. Her eyes widened as she thought about something they said. They had the other morphers AND the ninjas they belonged to? _

_Blake and Hunter. They had Blake and Hunter. _

_She had to get out of there. Immediately. She turned and streaked out the entrance and to her car._

_

* * *

_

Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to face the intruder.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" Shane asked as he sat down beside her on the cliff.

She nodded her head and turned back to face the ocean, "I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About?" Shane asked her with a small smile.

She glanced casually over at Blake and then looked away after a moment, "The past."

"I'm guessing by the look on your face it wasn't a particularly happy memory." He told her with a small grin.

She chuckled lightly and then quickly turned serious again, "Not really, no. We've got to get Hunter back, Shane. I-I can't take not having them around any more. I've been on my own for so long . . ."

"Hey, no matter what happens you're not alone anymore. We're a team, and you're one of us." He told her sincerely in stern voice.

She smiled softly at him, "Thank you, that means a lot."

"It's true." He said as he returned the smile.

"So what do we do now?" Dustin asked from behind them.

Shane glanced at Geenie before speaking, "We find Chubo."

Shane stood and helped Geenie get up as well. Blake and Tori joined the group after hearing that.

"Dude, are we sure that's a good idea?" Dustin asked nervously.

"The quicker we find Chubo the quicker we figure out how to stop Hunter." Shane said adamantly as they all headed for the shore.

"Alright, bro, whatever you say." Dustin said hesitantly as he rubbed the back of his neck. They all silently began walking along the beach, "Is it just me or is it starting to get seriously cold?"

"Yeah, most of the time I would say it was just you, but it is definitely getting colder here." Shane said as he looked around.

"I'd really like to know why we can morph, but we can't reach Ninja Ops?" Tori asked frustratedly.

"Yeah, well, I'd settle for knowing where we are." Shane announced curiously.

"Vertical Island." Blake stated casually. The rest of them froze and stared at him in shock.

"I'm sorry?" Geenie asked with a dropped jaw.

"What?" He asked as if it were no big deal.

"Anything else you'd like to share with the group?" Shane asked with slight annoyance.

"Nah, you don't want to know," He said as he shook his head, "Trust me."

"Trust us," Tori said seriously, "We do."

He looked at Geenie as he spoke, "I heard Lothor talking with his pals just before he sent Hunter and me back to Earth."

"And?" Shane asked expectantly.

Blake's gaze was still locked on Geenie, "This place doesn't exist on any map, and it rises from the sea like every two hundred years or something."

"And then what?" Dustin asked.

"Well that's the part that's kind of harsh." He said as he looked at the others.

"You're telling us that this whole place is sinking back into the ocean?" Tori asked in outrage.

"I told you you didn't want to know." Blake said matter of factly.

"We better get back to higher ground then. Come on." Shane said as he lead the others inland again.

After walking for a little over half an hour Dustin spoke up, "Is any one else worried that we haven't seen Hunter for hours?"

Geenie stopped to stand beside Blake, and they both turned to face the other three.

"Not me, I can use the break from getting my butt whooped." Shane said before remembering Hunter's sibling were standing across from him, "Hey, no offense, but your bro isn't exactly playing well with others these days."

"Look, Hunter's a great ranger. One day you're all going to be glad that he's got those powers." Blake told them an almost naïve amount of faith.

"Sure, the day he stops using them on us." Shane said as he glanced in Geenie's direction.

Tori sat down beside Dustin, and looked curiously at Geenie and Blake, "How did you get them any way?"

"What?" Blake asked in confusion.

"Your powers. You never told us how any of that happened." Tori stated.

Blake looked to his sister for reassurance that he could tell them. She smiled softly and nodded. Truth was she was curious herself. She didn't know how Hunter or Blake had gotten a hold of their morphers. All she knew was how she stumbled across hers, "It's a long story, do you really want to hear it?"

"Yeah, it's either that or watch Dustin play in the dirt." Shane said with a grin. Dustin threw away his stick after that comment.

"Sensei Omino was the one who taught our parents the way of the Thunder Ninja." Blake said swallowing and glancing over at Geenie, "After they . . . passed away he brought us to the Thunder Academy. Helped us get through everything. It Felt like we belonged together."

* * *

_She glanced out the window at the rain, and wished she could be out there. She'd rather be any where but here. She glanced back at the two men standing before them, and gulped. They were here with news that none of them wanted to hear. What was it about her and Hunter that they couldn't keep parents? Their first set gave them up, and they were just now being told that the only people that really wanted them . . . were dead. Hunter was staring blankly off into the distance with his arms crossed over his chest, and Blake looked as if he were ready to take off at any moment. Which he promptly did. She saw Sensei Omino chase after him, and decided this was her chance to step out side. She quickly made a move for the back door, and ran out into the yard. She closed her eyes and focused on the feel of the rain on her skin. She raised her arms until they were parallel with the ground and spun around slowly with her face pointed upward. She stopped and stood completely still after three turns. She just wanted to enjoy the water. No one understood her connection to water. She didn't even fully understand it herself. All she knew was it took her mind off of her parents, and what was going to happen to her next. The water allowed her to focus on now. The cool droplets were the only thing keeping her as calm as she was. _

_Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Sensei Watanabe smiling sadly at her._

"_Come, Imogene, it's time to go inside." He told her softly._

_She nodded sadly, and turned solemnly to walk back in to the house with the Sensei._

_

* * *

_

"We all did really well in our training-"

Geenie let out a chuckle, "You and Hunter did well in your training. Me? Not so much."

"C'mon, that was only in the beginning." Blake said with an encouraging brotherly smile.

"My klutziness combined with my touch of A.D.D. Sort of ruined my first two years of training." She told him with a grin.

"True, but Sensei figured it out, didn't he?" Blake asked with slight amusement.

* * *

_It was two years later, and Geenie sat cross legged on the ground picking absently at the grass. She wasn't focusing and Sensei Omino couldn't figure out why. He began to wonder if she was even supposed to be at the Thunder Academy. Her attachment to water made him wonder if he should talk to Watanabe about her. She wasn't absorbing anything he taught her. He didn't know what to do. _

"_I think we're done for today, Geenie." He said with a frustrated sigh._

_She nodded and stood to bow before leaving to talk to her brothers. He watched their interactions carefully, and noticed something interesting for the first time. They were showing her something they had learned earlier that day. A move that was more complex than anything he'd been trying to teach her, and to his amazement she actually performed it successfully. It was far from perfect, but she did it. She actually did it, and he suddenly had an idea. He would put them in private lessons together. The two boys seemed to know how to explain things to her better than he did or at the very least knew how to make her listen._

_It was worth an attempt._

_

* * *

_

"Sensei Omino, he was grooming us for something, but we didn't know what." Blake continued.

"But he threw the three of us together as much as possible." Geenie said with a smile.

* * *

_Another two years had passed and Sensei Omino smiled at his students. It seemed the Bradley siblings were a very excellent team. Today they were sparring. Geenie had vastly improved. She wasn't quite able to beat Blake or Hunter, but she was capable of holding her own. He watched them spar each other before announcing they should move on to their staffs, and he saw Geenie's face light up. This was where she really stood out. He saw Blake and Hunter roll their eyes at her. They all knew she was going to win against at least one of them, and she would never let the losing brother forget it._

_All in all it seemed he had found his chosen team._

_

* * *

_

"That's when Lothor showed up." Dustin stated for him.

"Yeah," Blake said in a tone that resembled a sneer, "Our school was attacked. Kelzaks and Aliens were everywhere."

This was the part that was new to Geenie.

"Sensei gave us our morphers. He told us we'd know what to do." Blake stated, "But at that moment he got captured by Lothor."

"When you go in one of those ball things, what's it feel like? Is it cool like going off a freestyle ramp or-"

"Not really the point the dude." Shane interrupted Dustin with a warning tone.

"Yeah, no, sorry continue." He apologized.

"Wait," Tori asked as she looked to Geenie, "Where were you?"

She looked down shamefully, and then glanced back up at them with sadness and anger at herself showing in her eyes, "Surfing."

Blake reached over and squeezed her shoulder supportively, "Once we got on Lothor's ship, he was really tweaked that the ranger powers were passed onto us. That's when he told us the lie about our parents and-"

"Erased me from your memories." Geenie finished for him angrily.

"That's when you went all Medieval on us, huh?" Shane stated more than asked.

"Let's not go there again." Tori said before any one could respond.

"You've got to understand, Hunter's a good person, but if he believes someone's wronged him he's not gonna stop until he makes it right." Blake stated as he looked to Geenie for support.

"Okay, we get that, but why is he taking it out on us?" Dustin asked in frustration.

"Chubo used the mind erase on us-"

"Again?" Geenie asked in annoyance.

Blake ignored her and continued, "To make us think you were our enemies."

"How come you snapped out of it?" Shane asked.

"I guess I just more help remembering who my friends are." Blake said with a small grin in Tori's direction.

Tori grinned in return before getting up to stand beside Blake and Geenie, "Then that's what Hunter needs. C'mon we better go find him."

Shane nodded and followed them, but not before dragging a hesitant Dustin behind him.

* * *

_Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed it! _

_I know I know, long time no update. But summer has been insane! (**9/11/07-edited for the purposes of a rather strange error that I made concerning Kapri's hair color, lol. I put blonde, it's pink. I know it's pink. I still have no idea why I put blonde.) **_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	9. Trapped, Pt 4

The Forgotten Bradley

Chapter Eight: Trapped, Pt. 4

by angellwings

"This island reeks." Dustin said as they all gagged and coughed.

"What is the deal with this place? Why does it smell like a rotting garden?" Geenie asked as she pulled the neck of her training uniform up around her nose.

They continued down the rocky shore when suddenly they heard Blake yell, "You guys! Check it out!"

They all looked in the direction he was looking, and saw Hunter falling down a sandy hill.

"C'mon." He said as he motioned them onward. Geenie was the first to speed up and follow him, but the others weren't far behind. As they reached Blake and explosion went off directly in front of them causing them all to step backwards and shield their faces.

Through the smoke they could see that nasty snail thing coming toward them.

"You guys better bail cause I'm one bad snail." The creature said with a laugh.

"If you're a snail how come you look more like a crab?" Dustin asked.

Geenie grinned and resisted the urge to chuckle. It was true the alien did look more like a hermit crab than a snail.

"Crab, snail, whatever!" It shouted as it blasted them again.

The five of them quickly dodged it, and stood upright in front of him, "Time to plug this slug."

"Why are we rhyming?" Geenie asked in slight embarrassment.

"Ready?" Shane asked them with a slight grin on his face.

"Ready." They chorused in return.

"Ninja Storm-" Dustin, Shane, and Tori started together.

"Thunder Storm-" It was the first time that she and Blake had ever morphed together side-by-side. It felt nice.

"Ranger form, HA!"

"Ninja Source!" They all yelled as their weapons appeared in their hands. Geenie had never used hers before, but was surprised to find a pair of scythes in her hands. The long, arching, blades stuck out ward from short handles that were just reached past her wrists. The handles for Magenta with black leather laced around the area where her hands would rest. She held one in each hand, and posed in an intimidating manner.

"I can take you all!" The freak exclaimed as it ran for them.

"Dream on Snail Trail." Blake announced. Geenie rolled her eyes and kept her thought about rhyming to her self this time, "Ninja Shadow Battle!"

They all took their turns attacking the crustacean until he was sufficiently weakened. Blake was the last to attack him and held on to him to demand to know where Hunter had disappeared to. She couldn't quite make out the rest of what was said, but the minute Blake launched the snail over his shoulder the others combined their weapons. She watched from behind them as the he blew up in one huge flame.

They weapons were gone, and they all regrouped with visors receded.

"Everyone okay?" Shane asked.

All of them nodded, and Geenie looked around eagerly, "Where's Hunter?"

"Look!" Shane yelled as he glanced behind them. Every turned to see Hunter stumbling toward them. He was mumbling violently. He then charged them all with his staff extended. He knocked them one by one out of the way. Geenie was standing directly in front of Blake.

"Hunter!" She yelled as she attempted to grasp the end of the staff, "Stop this, please!"

He carelessly struck her across the chest and she landed with a cry right beside of Shane.

"Are you alright?" He asked her with concern. She hissed in pain and sat up.

"Wonderful." She said sarcastically. He helped her up and they quickly gathered with Tori and Dustin. She looked up to see Hunter focusing his attack on Blake.

"Blake needs us." Shane said as they all moved to help him.

But Chubo promptly intervened. Underneath her visor Geenie glared dangerously at him, and mentally made the call for her weapons. The other three noticed, but chose not to say anything. Geenie was pissed and they were not going to get in the way.

"Not so fast, I want to play." He said.

Geenie remained still watching the action that was taking place beyond Chubo, and thinking of the best way to get past him. While she was thinking Tori, Shane, and Dustin charged him, and were all struck to the ground. Her visor jerked in their direction before resting on Chubo again. She let out a mix between and growl and a yell and placed her arms in an "x" formation with her blades pointed in Chubo's direction. She charged him and pulled her blades down across his chest. He howled and stumbled back ward.

Behind him she saw Hunter stand up and hold his own head. He suddenly demorphed and fell to his knees. She ditched Chubo and the other's and ran to Blake and Hunter. She heard commotion behind her and assumed the others were taking care of Chubo. She demorphed as she ran and knelt by Hunter's right side.

Blake was trying to wake him. He was doing everything he could. Geenie just sat there with her eyes closed silently praying that everything was okay.

"Dude...I kind of need to breath at some point here..." Hunter's choked tone could be heard. Geenie barely waited for Blake to let him up before tackling him herself. Her laughed and hugged her tightly in return before the three wind rangers reached them.

"Looks like he's back to being Hunter." Tori said.

"Good Hunter or Bad Hunter?" Dustin asked curiously.

"Do you know who we are?" Shane asked him.

"Yeah...my friends." He answered simply as Geenie pulled away. They all stood up and Geenie hugged both her brothers one more time. She just couldn't help it. They were all together again. For good this time.

Finally after hours of being stranded their morphers beeped. They all immediately gathered around Shane.

"Is that you Cam?" He asked.

"No, it's the phone company I'm calling to find out if you're unhappy with your long distance service." Came his sarcastic reply.

"Is he always this, uh, funny?" Hunter asked Geenie. Geenie chuckled and shook her head.

"Not Always," Shane answered, "We're great Cam thanks for asking."

"Are the Thunder Rangers with you?" Sensei asked.

"All three of them, Sensei." He answered.

"Excellent, I must speak to them upon your return." He said ominously.

"That brings up our next problem. You're on an island that's sinking fast. You've got to find a way off." Cam said.

"Well, uh, how about the...how about the gliders?" Dustin asked thoughtfully.

"The atmospheric pressure is too unstable right now. It wouldn't be safe." Cam stated.

"What about the zords?" Blake suggested.

"Good idea, Blake." Sensei said.

"They're on their way. I just have to check the structural integrity to make sure they can stand the water pressure." Cam briefed.

"Let's do it." Shane said with determination.

"Wait!"

"Oh, no." Dustin said as they all turned to face Hunter.

"I just wanted to say it means a lot...the way you stood up for me." He told them.

"Hey, that's what friends do." Shane stated with a a grin and a lingering look at Geenie. She smiled gratefully at him and nodded, "So before this turns into a group hug, we better go."

Before long there was a fifty foot snail standing in front of them.

"Damn, can't we ever catch a break?" Geenie whined playfully before they all morphed. Cam sent the zords and they all went to their posts and each team formed their respective Mega Zord. The battle was rather easy and short with the exception of some rather intense flames, but in the end the over sized space ninja was destroyed and they headed across the ocean and made their way home.

* * *

When they arrived back at Ops they were surprised to see Cam and Sensei covered in Blankets.

"Cold?" Geenie asked with a grin.

"Yeah, well, there was a massive blizzard while you guys were away." He said seriously.

"In California?" Tori asked with an arched eyebrow.

"As hard as that is to believe...yes." Sensei said with a stout chuckle.

"People were buying up all the winter clothing they could find." Cam said with a sigh, "It was insane."

"Shit. You know what that means?" She said to Dustin.

"What?" He asked with a clueless expression.

"Kelly's gonna kill us." Geenie said as she ran her hands over her face.

He winced, "We need to get over there right away."

"Do we have to?" Geenie pouted.

Dustin rolled his eyes and pulled her along behind him.

"Hold up, we're coming too." Hunter said as he and Blake followed them out.

Shane and Tori watched them leave with amused faces. Shane's gaze stuck to Geenie while Tori's stuck to Blake. Tori grinned when she observed Shane's stare.

"The Bradley charm get you too?" She asked with a chuckle.

His eyes widened in shock and he stared at her, "Huh?"

She laughed at him, "Forget it, Shane, just forget it."

Thirty minutes later The Bradleys and Dustin returned looking rather nervous and accomplished at the same time.

"How'd it go?" Tori asked as they walked through the door.

"Better than it could have gone." Geenie said with a sigh, "We told her about our family situation."

"She was pretty shocked." Hunter said with a laugh, "And none too thrilled about being lied to."

"Yeah, and I still say I did what I had to do." Geenie said as she crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"Any way, we're gonna make up to her all the times we bailed on her by working as box boys." Blake said as he shook his head and got them back on topic.

"Which, I'm still not too thrilled about, by the way." Hunter added pointedly.

"And I pretty much just got the usual lecture." Dustin said with a nod.

There was a tormenting moment of awkward silence before Tori spoke up, "What now?"

Hunter and Blake glanced at each other apprehensively. Each urging the other to speak first. Finally Hunter sighed and spoke, "We're giving up our morphers."

"What!" Geenie yelled as she gave them both looks of hurt and confusion, "You-you can't!"

"Imy, we don't have a choice." Hunter said as he rested a hand on his sister's shoulder. She brushed it off quickly out of anger.

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight, after all we went through you guys just want to walk away from being rangers." Shane stated in confusion.

"We have to." Hunter said again.

"Lothor isn't gonna let us rest until he destroys us." Blake said.

"Join the club, dude." Dustin said with a shrug.

"We can't risk anything happening to you because of us." Hunter said to all of them with a sneaking look in Geenie's direction. But she thoroughly ignored him. "You're the only thing standing between Lothor and millions of innocent people."

"But you've been given a gift. Isn't your responsibility to use that gift?" Tori asked in an attempt to make a point.

"Tori is correct. Hunter, Blake; Sensei Omino knew the Thunder Ranger powers were meant for you, But I can not force you to live up to your responsibility." Sensei said to them from his position on the table.

"You can't just NOT do this. You're the other two points of the Thunder Ranger triangle. I-I love working with the Wind Ranger, but... you're MY team. You guys are the entire reason I'm here now. You can't walk away." She begged as she finally faced them again.

"So, what do you say? You guys in or not?" Shane asked with a hopeful grin.

The two of them looked at Geenie and sighed before nodding in acceptance of everything that was said.

"You're right, we're a team." Blake told Geenie gently.

"BUT we need to think about it." Hunter told her with an apologetic look on his face.

Geenie immediately stepped back, "Think about it? You need to think about it?"

"I don't understand what there is to think about. Our entire lives we've always been a team. Why can't we be that now when it's needed the most?" She asked in a raised voice.

"We're not saying no..." Blake said.

"But you're not saying yes either!" She exclaimed before closing her eyes and taking in a calming breath, "You know what, now _**I**_ need to think about a few things."

She said harshly before rushing out of Ops, and heading for her car.

* * *

Tori and Shane brought the guys and their things by the apartment. Geenie had always wanted them to share it, and now they were. There was only one problem...

She was too mad to talk to them at the moment. She'd opened the door and let them in, she'd helped them carry everything to their rooms, but other than that she'd been shut up in her room blasting her Fefe Dobson CD as loud as it could go.

It's not that if they didn't do it she wouldn't ever talk to them again. It's just that she need to think about what their needing to think about it meant. It was confusing, she knew, but she needed to sort out exactly how she felt and WHY she was so angry. And she couldn't do that if she saw them every time she left her room.

And now she would see them every day at work too.

She hated not talking to them. It was driving her crazy. Especially since she'd just gotten them back.

But they all needed space right now. It couldn't be helped.

* * *

The next day she was putting in an extra shift at Storm Chargers. It was a shift when she knew Hunter and Blake wouldn't be around. She found out earlier that they weren't just talking about giving up their ranger powers they were talking about leaving. Leaving! It made her so angry, and hurt. They couldn't leave, not again. She knew they were out riding, and was surprised when she felt her morpher heat up. She glanced down at it in confusion. It had never done that before. She checked to see if any one was around before walking out in the back alley and streaking to the beach where she knew her brothers like to ride. She got there in time to see Chubo standing alone on the beach. She noticed Blake and Hunter's bikes were still sitting, and knew what had happened.

"You! You let them go, haven't you tortured them enough?" She spat before she morphed. As soon as she morphed blasts were sent her way and giant green hand grabbed her.

"What the hell?" She was whipped through the air and suddenly found herself in some kind of purple area. She hit the ground with a thud, and landed in between Blake and Hunter.

"Geenie!" Hunter explained as he helped her up, "What are you doing here?"

"Something weird happened with my morpher and I came to find you guys to see if you knew what it was...only I found Chubo instead. Where are we?" She asked.

"We have no idea." Blake answered as he looked around, "Nice look, great dungeon."

The next thing they knew they were all being hit from a million different directions and in a million different places, "Your powers are no good here. My alternate realm may seem scary at first, but you'll get used to it...after a few hundred years."

"Sorry, but we won't be staying." Blake said as they faced Chubo.

"Hold up, we gotta be careful. This is his house." Hunter told them both cautiously.

"That's right little ranger! And you'll never get out." He said tauntingly, "But don't worry after I capture the other rangers you'll have plenty of company."

"Not gonna happen!" Hunter yelled.

"You will learn to respect me or you will suffer a fate worse then you can imagine!" Chubo said before he vanished. Out of no where a giant illusion of Chubo's head appeared, "Now take a whiff of this."

His great big ugly mouth opened and out came his nasty breath which blew on them like a huge gust of wind.

"Sick!" Geenie exclaimed as they fought to stay upright against the force, "God, what did you eat?"

Geenie felt herself being pulled again, but this time she was being pulled upward. She felt ground beneath her feet again and looked around. They were in a field.

"We're back."

"That was just weird."

The Wind Rangers ran to them.

"Hey." Shane said as he stopped beside of her.

"You guys okay?" Tori asked from in between Hunter and Blake.

"We're fine." Hunter replied. And immediately the six of them got to work. They each confronted Chubo before they brought their weapons together for each team's blaster.

"Wait!" Chubo exclaimed.

"What now?" Shane asked in irritation.

"I want to have a puppet show! I'll be the puppeteer and you'll be the puppets." He said as he stretched some kind of small beams toward the Wind Rangers, and pulled them to him.

"No!" Hunter yelled. From her side at Hunter's left she gulped and stared in horror. As Chubo tried to control the Shane's trigger finger.

"Chubo's going down." She heard her brother say as he set the blaster back down on her and Black's shoulders.

"Hunter...be careful." She warned him.

"If you hit the rangers you'll strip them of their powers." Blake informed him.

"We don't have any choice, bro." He answered.

She heard Shane tell Hunter to go for it, and her throat constricted at the thought. She and Blake stood up.

"Can you do it?" He asked.

Hunter thought about it and then threw their weapons down, "No, I can't risk it."

"I knew you didn't have it in you." Chubo said in satisfaction.

Chubo told them to fire, but they could tell his hold over them was weakening. They were hesitating. Hunter yelled for them to duck and dove for the blaster. The Wind Rangers dropped and Hunter fired. She and Blake launched themselves over Hunter's shoulder and at Chubo. They both kicked him across the chest. The rangers regrouped and fired both guns at him. The explosion was huge, but Chubo was unharmed. He pulled out a scroll and made himself grow. Shane called Cam for their zords. The battle was going poorly until he told them what that mystery piece in their zords was. It was Mini Zord, and Mini Zord's purpose was to combine both the Mega Zords. And from then on the battle was over.

* * *

Geenie was in the back room waxing another surf board while Shane and Tori sat in the small lounge area, and Hunter, Blake, and Dustin worked the floor. Kelly was leaving and leaving it to them to lock up. She left her work station to put up her rag and looked out the counter window to see a man she knew to be Roger Hannah speaking with Kelly. She saw Hunter and Blake walk over to talk to him, and she knew it was over. They would leave and she would be here alone again.

Maybe not completely alone. After all they did know who she was, and they were a family again. Not to mention she had Tori, Dustin, and...Shane. Dustin walked over to her and leaned again the ledge of the frame.

"Roger Hannah, huh?" She asked him with a sigh.

"Yeah, Factory Blue." Dustin said glumly.

"Great." She muttered sarcastically.

Hunter and Blake looked in their direction for a moment, and Dustin and Geenie quickly turned and pretended to talk to each other. They could see them shaking hands with him and smiling kindly yet Mr. Hannah looked very disappointed. Is it possible that they said no?

They made their way over to them as Roger Hannah left.

"So?" Dustin asked curiously.

"We'll tell you in Ops." Blake said blankly.

They rounded every one up and headed to Ops. They all stood around in a circle waiting to hear the news they knew was coming.

"We got an offer from Factory Blue." Hunter stated plainly.

"And we decided...NOT to go." Blake announced with a grin.

"You're-you're not going?" Geenie asked in disbelief.

"I can't believe you said no." Dustin told them in shock, "Factory Blue that's nuts!"

"We had something more important to do." Blake said as he and Hunter glanced at Geenie.

"Huh?" Shane asked in confusion.

"We're in." Hunter said with a smile.

Geenie stood back while the other's celebrated. She watched them happily. Her old family was now converging with her new family. This would be interesting. She waiting for the others to welcome them before she smothered them in one giant, tight, hug. She was on the verge of crying she was so happy. They weren't leaving they were staying with her. She had them back officially, now.

At last. She felt a huge weight being lifted off of her shoulders. That was one worry that wouldn't plague her for a while.

* * *

_Ta Da! Thus completes Trapped! Yay! Finally I'm done with the "Return of Thunder" Episodes!!!_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	10. Adjustments

The Forgotten Bradley

Chapter Nine: Adjustments

by angellwings

Geenie sat next to Shane on the couch in the break room at Storm Chargers. Hunter and Blake watched her as she tilted her head back and laughed loudly at something Shane had said. She lightly swatted at his arm, and shook her head at him playfully.

"What exactly happened while we were out of the loop?" Blake asked as he eyed the pair.

"I don't know, but they look pretty cozy." Hunter said with a protective edge to his voice.

"Yeah, looks like Shane's got a thing for Imy, bro." Blake said with an amused chuckle.

"It's not completely one sided, you know." Tori said with a grin.

"Really?" Hunter asked thoughtfully.

"Please, Geenie is so flirting with him too." Tori chuckled, "It keeps becoming more and more obvious to every one but them."

Hunter risked a look in Blake and Tori's direction, and was tempted to make a crack about the two of them. But held off when he saw the glare Blake was giving him. He looked back over at his little sister. He didn't know how he felt about her interest in Shane or Shane's interest in her. He was protective always had been. He was very cautious about who he let in to the Bradley circle especially where Geenie was concerned.

"Are they still at it?" Dustin asked as he joined the group, "I guess I better go interrupt. She's supposed to be at the beach to instruct surfing in about five minutes."

"How long have they been sitting there?" Tori asked him.

"Since her lunch break about an hour ago." Dustin said with a chuckle.

Tori shook her head and smiled, "And to think they used to barely be able to tolerate each other."

"I know right? a lot can change in a short amount of time." Dustin said as he left them and headed for the couple on the couch. Geenie stood and handed Dustin a poster tube before heading for the front door. As they headed for the sales floor Shane and Hunter's morpher's beeped, and Sensei asked to see them immediately.

"I'll see you later, right?" Shane asked Geenie before he and Hunter headed out the door.

"Yeah, just meet me at the beach at 4:00." She told him with a nod before following the two of them out.

"What's later?" Hunter asked as he tried to sound casual.

"Nothing really, Shane's bringing his niece and nephew by for a private lesson that's all." She told her brother with a smile. She waved another good bye and then hopped in her Xterra and drove away.

They both watched her drive away before either said anything.

"So, dude, are you making the moves on my sister?" Hunter asked him bluntly.

"What? No." Shane answered automatically, but it didn't really look like he meant it.

"That's good because, you know, you're not really her type." Hunter stated simply with a nod, "She's more into professional types."

"Professional types? What does that mean?" He asked him in confusion.

"Oh, you know, wealthy, sophisticated, charming...that sort of thing." Hunter told him. It was true every guy Geenie had gone out with seriously was a future pioneer of something and pretty much guaranteed to be successful.

Shane didn't know how to respond to that, and he wasn't quite sure if it was an insult or a compliment. But he'd decided just forget this conversation ever happened because he knew he wasn't trying to make any moves on Geenie. He wasn't, at least he didn't think he was.

* * *

Geenie got a call on her cell phone during her break. It was Blake asking her to meet him and Hunter at the Skate Park. He hung up before she could ask why. Her next class wasn't for another hour so she decided she could go. And now here she stood beside Blake while Hunter put on his helmet.

"Hunter, are you sure you want to do this? It's not as easy as it looks." Geenie told him, "I mean Shane's been doing this for years. He's phenomenal."

"I'll be fine, if Shane can do it so can I." He said as he found a place to start.

She gave Blake a worried look and sighed, "What ever you say."

He fell flat on his face after his first attempt. She and Blake winced and Blake gave him a hand up.

"What do you call that?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm just getting loose." He said as an excuse.

"Yeah, so is your board, bro." Blake said in amusement.

"I gotta beat this guy. I don't care what I have to do." Hunter said as he got ready to try again.

"My advice to you: get a stunt double." Blake said with a grin.

They both winced again as the board came out from underneath him.

"I think I'm gonna go wait on my next class, you boys have fun." She said as she shook her head and Hunter. She didn't understand the whole competitive vibe that was coming off of Hunter at the moment.

* * *

As she was wrapping up her 2:00 class her morpher beeped, and she quickly made her way to Ops. The others arrived at the same time she did.

"We've got a robotic, boxing, kangaroo on the loose." Cam told them in a dull tone.

"A boxing kangaroo? Are you serious?" Geenie asked him with a sigh.

"Unfortunately yes, I am." He said as he shook his head.

"Wait, where are Shane and Hunter?" Tori asked as she glanced around the room.

"They are still training." Sensei answered.

"Still?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, I've set up surveillance so you guys can see this. It's actually kind of amusing." Cam said with a grin as he set his lap top on the small table for them to see.

"So, let me get this straight there's a kick boxing, robo-kangaroo bouncing around Blue Bay Harbor and they're out playing follow the leader?" Tori asked in disbelief.

* * *

Hunter and Shane took a break from running and sat down on a near by bench, but not before checking out a couple of girls that jogged past them.

"Good run." Shane said through labored breathing.

"Wait, did you just give me props?" Hunter asked.

"Hey, don't get all weird on me. I'm just saying..."

"That maybe Sensei has a point." Hunter finished for him.

"The guy's usually pretty right on," Shane said as he shook his head, "That's why he's the teacher."

"I'm used to it just being me and Blake and Geenie. No parents, no one to answer to except for each other." Hunter tried to explain.

"Hey look, you got us now. All of us. We look out for each other. That's the way it's gotta be." Shane told him sympathetically.

"I hear ya." Hunter said with a half smile. He waited a few minutes before asking Shane a question, "So are you into my sister or what?"

"Dude, I told you. We're just friends." He stated in exasperation.

"But that does not mean you're not interested." Hunter said with a grin.

Shane looked over at him cautiously, "Would it be so bad if I was?"

Hunter eyed him warily before answering, "I guess not. I could think of a lot worse guys."

"Thanks." Shane said sarcastically, "Let's go."

The two of them stood up and started their run again.

* * *

Later that day Hunter and Shane ran into Bop-a-roo again, and called for the other rangers this time. Zurgane, Marah, and Kapri joined him toward the middle of the fight. Geenie found herself facing Zurgane. With her scythe's out, and doing the best she could of blocking his attacks alone. She finally got a hit in with her blades across his arm, and Dustin and Tori joined her to fight him. Hunter and Shane combined their energies to weaken Bop-a-roo, and the rangers combined the Blaster and the Striker to form the new Canon. Which took down Bop-a-roo after the other three retreated. Then the standard zord battle ensued which if course ended in the alien being finally destroyed.

She didn't go with the rest of them back to Ops. She had a class that started at 3:30 and she needed to be back at the beach. This was the first day of a beginners class, and normally they didn't even go in the water on the first day. Especially during a thirty minute session. So, she taught them what to do in the water on land. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Shane, two little kids, and a woman. She assumed that was his sister and her children.

She smiled at them before dismissing her class and waiting for them to clear out. She walked over to them and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Geenie Bradley, it's nice to meet you." She said as she stuck her hand out in the woman's direction.

"I'm Ashton, it's very nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you I feel like I know you already." She said with a friendly smile.

"You have?" She said as she eyed Shane suspiciously.

He grinned sheepishly, and shrugged.

"Oh yeah, Shane talks about you all the time." She said again.

Shane's eyes widened a little, "Aaash."

"Oh, sorry, was I not supposed to say anything?" She asked him.

He sighed, "Never mind."

Geenie chuckled at him and grinned.

"These are my twins, Sasha and Luke." She said as she introduced the two nine year olds.

"Hi guys," Geenie said with a smile, "Are you ready to learn how to surf?"

"I've been ready...all day." Sasha said with a sigh.

"It's not my fault I had to stay after school." Luke said defensively.

Sasha looked at him like he'd grown a head, "Yes it is, it's exactly your fault. You're the one who put the tack in Ms. Wilson's chair, remember?"

Geenie chuckled softly. That was how she and Blake had been through out school. They were in the same grade and because they were adopted siblings they were usually assigned to the same class as well. Blake would always cause trouble, but because he was so quiet the teachers thought he could do no wrong and never once suspected him of anything. Hunter was very protective of her, and Blake was slightly. But she could always get him to help her sneak things past Hunter. For example Hunter still had no idea his baby sister had a belly-button ring or a tattoo on the back of her right shoulder blade. And he wasn't going to find out any time soon either. The two kids went and got their boards out of their mom's van. She knew those boards. She'd customized them herself. Shane bought them a few weeks back for the twins' birthday. They patiently waited to begin, and she smiled. She told them to lay their boards on the sand, and basically retaught the class she just ended. Except she did let them wade out a short distance on the boards. Just to get used to being on top of the water. Ashton and the twins left shortly after the class was over. They were going to have lessons again tomorrow at the same time. Shane stayed behind to talk to her, but she told him she needed to get her Rashguard off first it was about to drive her crazy. She peeled it off and threw it in the back of her Xterra revealing her bandeau underneath, and inadvertently showing him the shooting star tattoo on her right shoulder blade.

"Somebody's got a rebellious side." Shane said with a chuckle, "Nice tattoo."

"Shit, you can't tell Hunter. He'll kill me." She said as she turned around to reveal her belly button ring as well. It was a simple magenta stud.

Shane grinned, "Can I tell him about the belly button ring?"

She looked down at her stomach and sighed, "Great, please don't say anything?"

He laughed, "Don't worry I'll keep it to myself."

"Thank you." She said with a relieved chuckle.

"So, do you always do things your older brother disapproves of?" He asked slyly.

"No, it was just these two." She told him, "The trouble with Hunter is that he still sees me as that little six year old he had to save from the neighbor's pit bull of a cocker spaniel. He doesn't realize that I'm 18, and can take care of myself reasonably well. I mean I know that he's my brother and he just wants to look out for me, but at a certain point...he's gonna have to step back."

She slipped on a pair a cut off shorts and a magenta tank top.

Shane nodded, "You want to go get dinner?"

"With you?" She asked.

"No with Zurgane." He answered sarcastically.

"Hah, hah, you're hilarious. You know what I mean." She told him with a mock glare.

"Well, why not? You haven't eaten, I haven't eaten, we both have openings in our schedules." He said with a grin.

"Okay, sure." She said with a smile and a nod.

"Great, and judging by the way your dressed...I think I have the perfect place." He told her with a wink.

"If you even _park_ near Hooter's I will kick your ass." She told him in warning.

He laughed at her, "Did I say I was thinking about Hooter's?"

"You didn't have to." She told him with a playful glare.

"There's this burger joint down the road. Does that sound cool?" He asked.

"Sounds great, I'll just follow behind you in your jeep." She told him as she pulled her hair out of it's pony tail, and tousled it around a bit.

He watched her walk around to the driver's side and grinned. She looked good for some one who wasn't even trying. She looked good in general.

Now he had a feeling this was considered a "move" no matter which way you looked at it. It was dinner. Granted it was a greasy burger joint, but it was still dinner.

Although, he wondered if _she_ realized what he was trying to do.

Probably not.

* * *

_TA DA! Chapter Nine! Yay! I had fun with this one. I hope you guys did too!_

_angellwings_


	11. Surprise

The Forgotten Bradley

Chapter Ten: Surprise

by angellwings

"Hey, Geenie." Shane smiled as he flopped down on the couch next to her.

"Hey Shane," She said brightly, "Last night was fun."

"Yeah, it was wasn't it?" He smirked, "I've never seen you make so much mess."

"I told you I was a klutz." She said shyly, "Besides NO one should put that much mayo on a burger, ever."

"Hey, I thought it was cute." He said with a wink.

"A girl with a condiment made out of lard smeared all over her face is...cute?" She asked him in confusion.

"Well, if you put it like that..." He smirked

She glared at him and smacked his shoulder.

"I'm joking, okay?" He laughed as he shielded himself.

She rolled her eyes and went back to her magazine, "Funny."

He cleared his throat, "So, um, later today..."

She arched an eye brow in his direction and reached for her coffee mug, "Yes?"

"I've got to practice for this demo I've got this weekend, and..."

"Shane, spit it out already."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come and cheer me on. At practice and the demo on Saturday?" He asked with a chuckle at her bluntness.

"Sure, I'll be there. What are friends for?" She answered with a smile and a sip of her coffee. Suddenly there was a knock on the door frame behind them.

"Imy?" A masculine voice called. Geenie's eyes went wide, she spit out her coffee, and dropped her mug in Shane's lap.

He jumped up and yelped.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-damn, I'm such an idiot. I-I-I'll get the paper towels." She said with a gulp as she sprinted to the counter.

"Still the same adorable klutz I remember." The unknown man said with a laugh. Shane peered at him suspiciously. Which only made her spaz out more. She dropped the roll of paper towels and they rolled across the floor toward Shane. He sighed and picked up the roll and began dabbing himself off.

"Ty?" She asked shakily, "What are you doing here?"

"I talked to Hunter the other day, and he said the three of you were living in Blue Bay now. I thought I would pay you guys a visit. For old times sake." He said with a charming smile.

She blushed, "Yeah, old times."

"What do you say to dinner tonight?" He asked her.

"The four of us?" She asked nervously.

"The four...oh! Yeah, you know you, me, Hunter, Blake. Yeah sure." He said disappointedly.

Shane glared at him. That was supposed to be a date. This dude was moving in on Geenie. Shane glared at him, and observed his appearance for the first time. Khakis, and a neatly ironed red button up shirt.

Red. His color. He was moving in on Geenie and wearing Shane's color.

He saw the cell phone hook attached to his belt, and his nice dress shoes.

Professional type. Just like Hunter had said.

He officially did not like this guy.

Shane cleared his throat to remind the couple of his presence. Geenie automatically turned to face him.

"Shane! Did you get the coffee up?" She ran to his side with the two paper towels she had managed to pull off the roll before she dropped it, "I really didn't mean to spill it on you. I was just so..."

"Surprised?" Shane suggested with a glare at this "Ty" person.

"Yeah." She said with a heavy blush. She gulped and handed him the paper towels, "Shane this is Tyler Parkington, Tyler this is Shane Clarke."

The men nodded curtly at each other.

"Geenie!" Tori called as she sprinted to the back of the store passing Tyler on her way. Her eyebrows flew upward and she grinned. She mouthed "Cute" to Geenie as she approached.

"What's up, Tor?" She said through gritted teeth. The tension in the room was obvious. Shane and Tyler did NOT like each other, and Geenie felt trapped.

"Uh, we were gonna go shopping on your break, remember?" Tori asked in confusion.

"Oh! Oh, right. Sure, let's go." She said as she looped her arm through Tori's and practically ran out of the store.

"Blake and Hunter should be here any minute!" She yelled behind her to Tyler. She sighed in relief as they made it to Tori's van, "Thank you so much for getting me out of there."

"What was that? I felt like I walked into a full on testosterone war." Tori asked.

She sighed, "Tyler is my ex-boyfriend."

Tori winced, "Ohhhhh."

"Yeah."

"Are you and Shane...?"

"No. But we did have dinner last night. I don't think it was an official date, but it was definitely dinner. And he asked me to come to his demo this weekend. And there was a nice little vibe going in that room until Ty showed up." She pouted.

"So what exactly is the deal with Tyler?" Tori asked curiously.

"He was kind of like my parent's...apprentice, I guess. We grew up with him, and he trained at the Thunder Academy with us for about three years, and then he graduated. He went to CalU Blue Bay afterwards... and we started dating not long after that. He broke up with me after he graduated form CalU. And that was the last time I saw him. He's completely charming, but completely bad for me." She explained with a sigh.

"So what's he doing here?" Tori asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good for me." She said with a scowl.

* * *

_Hey guys!_

_So I basically stole California University from Saved by the Bell the College Years. I figure it would have a Mariner Bay and Blue Bay Harbor campus. _

_Because I need a university in both cities for this story and my Lightspeed story, lol. So, yeah..._

_The end is near!_

_(in the story I mean...not the world.)_

_Angellwings_

_P.S. This kind of goes along with "Pork Chopped", but not really._


	12. Maybe

The Forgotten Bradley

Chapter Eleven: Maybe

by angellwings

Hunter and Blake were not happy to see Tyler at Storm Chargers. They ran into him the day before at a gas station. Neither were thrilled to see him then either. He must have used the information they unintentionally gave him to find Geenie.

"Hunter, Blake." He said coolly.

Hunter glared at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see your sister, but my visit was cut short by a friend of her's." He said with a grin.

"Dude, you broke up with her, remember?" Blake told him in disgust.

"Yeah, well I was stupid." He said with a shrug.

"She's not gonna take you back." Hunter said with a roll of his eyes.

"You never know, I can be very persuasive." He said with a grin, "I'll see you boys later, I'm sure."

Shane glared at him as he came to stand with Hunter and Blake.

"It was nice to meet you, Dane." He said with a fake smile.

"It's Shane." He said with a growl.

"Whatever." He said with a malicious chuckle, and with that Tyler was gone.

"Who the hell is that jack ass?" Shane demanded.

"Geenie's ex." Blake said darkly.

"No wonder she was so freaked when he showed up earlier." Shane said with a sigh.

* * *

Geenie was loading her surf board in to her Xterra the next day when there was a tap on her shoulder. She was expecting it to be Shane. She whipped around with an excited expression on her face only to find Tyler.

She grimaced, "What? Are you following me?"

"No, just happened to see you on the beach." He said with a smile, "Dinner?"

She sighed, "I don't think that's a good idea, Ty."

He grabbed one of her hands, "Imy, please? Just one more chance."

"I already gave you a chance, Tyler. I'm not giving you another one." She said as she jerked her hand out of his.

"Is this because of that Zane guy?" He asked darkly.

"It's Shane, and no." She said with a sigh, "Even if he wasn't around I would still say no."

"But you do have feelings for him?" He snipped.

"Yes, I do." She told him frustratedly, "Not that it's any of your business."

"I miss you, Imy." He said sadly.

She peered at him analytically. Was he serious or manipulating her?

"I don't believe you." She said with a thoughtful glare.

"Then let me prove it to you." He said as he brought a hand up to caress her cheek.

There was a noise to her right and she looked to see who it was.

Shane was seething. She jumped away from Tyler, and practically ran to Shane. She had almost let him suck her in. Thank God for Shane. She gave him a tight hug, and whispered "Thank you." in his ear.

He gave her a crooked smile, "You ready to meet the others?"

"Yeah, you want to hitch a ride?" She asked him with a tense smile.

He nodded, "Sure."

"Good Bye, Tyler." She said coldly as she got in the driver's side.

"Later, Kyle." Shane said with a triumphant grin.

"It's Tyler." He sneered.

"Whatever." Shane said in the same tone Tyler had used the day before as he got in the passenger side. She sped off with only one nervous look backward.

"You're not gonna fall for that guy's game are you?" Shane asked her with concern.

"God, I hope not." She said with a shaky breath.

"I don't get it. What makes him so hard for you to resist?" Shane asked her in confusion.

"The history between us. When we first started dating he was amazing...and I guess I just can't forget that." She told him with a sigh.

Shane gulped, "Not even if there was some one else?"

She let her eyes linger over him for a second before returning to the road, "It, um, depends on the guy."

He cleared his throat, "Maybe...me?"

A smile spread across her face, "Maybe."

Shane smiled knowingly and nodded, "Maybe."

They pulled into the wooded area just in front of the secret Ops entrance, and got out. Shane grabbed her hand as she walked by, and pulled her toward him. She gulped and grinned at him.

"Yes?" She asked coyly.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You gonna do anything? Or are you just gonna stare at me?" She asked with a grin.

He pulled her closer and brought his lips down to hers. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck, and fisted in the back of his shirt. The kiss deepened and suddenly she felt her back bump up against the front of her SUV. When had they moved? She didn't even notice. They pulled apart and she rested her fore head against Shane's chest.

"Think you could forget him now?" He whispered to her with a smirk.

"Do you have to even ask?" She responded breathlessly.

He chuckled, "C'mon, we've got training with the rest of the team."

"I'm not gonna be able to focus after that." She told him with a playful glare.

"Good, maybe I'll win during weapons training today." He gloated.

"Please, I'm not THAT distracted." She cracked.

He laughed and kept a hold of her hand as they headed toward the waterfall.

* * *

_There might be a couple of chapters left, but prepare yourselves I'm about to do a time jump. Not a big one, but still. I thought I should warn you. _

_Not sure whether this is the end for Tyler yet, what do you think?_

_**BTW is Karmanian spelled the way I just spelled it? With Karma in the front of it? Or is it spelled with a C? Just curious for the next one.**_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	13. Karma, Pt 1

The Forgotten Bradley

Chapter Twelve: Karma, Pt. 1

by angellwings

_Three months later..._

She sighed as she sat in Ninja Ops. Something was up with Shane. He was being very distant and weird. He'd canceled their last four dates. She was beginning to wonder if he was losing interest or something. He said he was fine, and that he was just not sleeping well. But...

It felt like it was more than that.

She hoped not. She was crazy about Shane. Which was weird cause after three months they were still not official. He was taking things way slower than necessary and she wanted to know why. But she couldn't get him to talk to her nowadays. He was always spacing out or in serious deep thought.

"Hey, G." Shane said quietly as he placed a kiss on her temple and sat down beside of her. They were waiting for the others so they could begin their daily training routine. She turned and smiled at him. Though she knew the smile didn't reach her eyes.

She was shocked at how tired her looked, "Are you still not getting enough sleep?"

"Yeah, It's weird I can't stop thinking about that dream. I've been having it over and over for way too long now." He told her thoughtfully as he reclined himself back on one arm.

"Have you talked to Sensei? He might be able to help." She told him as she leaned into him.

"I don't know...it seems more like a memory than a dream." He said with a sigh.

"Alright, alright you two...separate." Came Hunter's voice from the entrance, "Just because I'm okay with it doesn't mean I want it displayed in front of me."

Geenie grinned and rolled her eyes, "Fine."

She begrudgingly sat up as her brother sat down beside her. She felt eyes on her and turned to see Shane staring and smiling adoringly at her.

Okay, maybe he wasn't losing interest.

But then what was his deal?

He slowly reached over and slipped his hand in hers, and they just sat there like that while the others piled in. It was nice. This was the Shane she'd missed recently.

* * *

"Man, I'm worked." Dustin whined as they walked through the door.

"No lie, ten mile run, two fight simulations, and an obstacle course." Blake said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't forget two hours of hard meditation." Hunter added with exhaustion.

She glanced over at Shane with worry. He looked even worse than before.

"Dude, you look tired. Training finally getting to you?" Dustin asked with a small smirk.

Shane's breathing was ragged as he stood straight, "I'm not getting a lot of sleep. I keep having this weird dream."

"You should pay attention to that. Sensei says your dreams can tell you a lot about yourself." Tori told him with concern.

"That's what I tried tell him." Geenie said as she rubbed his back lightly.

"Speaking of dad, where is he?" Cam asked as he yelled for his father.

She grinned at Cam's training uniform. She was finally used to seeing him in that green ranger uniform. He was an excellent addition to the team. Besides that...he could kick some serious ass. As they looked around for Sensei Tori spotted a note in his little shelter. She read it aloud to all of them, and they rejoiced when they found out they finally had a day off.

"No way! Is that what it says?" Shane asked happily.

"Yeah." Tori answered glumly.

"Well, I'm thinking maybe the track then a movie or...a movie then the...track." Dustin thought aloud.

Geenie shook her head and chuckled at him. She felt Shane slip an arm around her shoulders as he laughed at his friend.

"Hey, Tor, what's the matter? Don't tell me you can't deal with a day off?" Her adopted brother asked Tori with a flirtatious grin. Seriously, a move needs to be made already, Geenie thought in frustration.

"No, a day off is great. Especially tomorrow. I just thought that Sensei would be around for...you know." She said with a modest smile. And suddenly Geenie's eyes widened. Tori's birthday! That was tomorrow! Crap, she needed to go shopping. She'd seen this killer new Roxy Rashguard that she knew Tori would love.

"What?" her older brother asked cluelessly.

Shane gasped from beside her and removed his arm to stepp closer to the blue ranger, "Man! Are we stupid? Cause tomorrow...It is your birthday!"

She laughed at him as he sang the last part to Tori, and hugged her. Tori grinned and then Dustin wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey how about a beach party?" He suggested.

"What do you say, Tor?" Blake asked.

"Alright, sure, sounds great to me." She said with a bright smile.

"Alright, meet at the beach first thing in the morning." Hunter said excitedly.

"Yes, a whole day at the beach. Do you know how long it's been since I've spent a whole day at the beach?" Geenie said rhetorically as she closed her eyes and pictured her home away from home.

They all moved to leave, but Tori stopped and made a comment to Shane, "Just make sure you get enough sleep tonight. I think tomorrow might be something special after all."

She didn't expect that comment to sober Shane up like it did, but he immediately returned to his serious, contemplative form. She waited by the door for a few minutes before reminding him she was there.

"Shane? Are you coming?" She asked him hopefully.

"Um, you know what, you go ahead. I'll catch you later, okay?" He told her with a small smile.

"We're still on for tonight though, right?" She asked him pointedly. He was supposed to take her to the ASR Expo later. She'd heard there was going to be a little less than 7,000 retailers there, and not to mention the Reef Board Build-off. She'd been waiting to get a look at those boards all year.

"Tonight?" He asked in confusion.

"ASR? The Expo? We're supposed to go remember?", She asked him before she froze, "You did get us passes right?"

"I-I," He sighed, "No, I'm sorry I totally forgot. With everything that's been going on lately..."

"You blanked, I got it." She said as she tried her best not to show her anger. She felt like she was getting the shaft. He'd canceled their last FOUR dates for crying out loud, and now there was no expo either.

"Geenie, I really am sorry, I realize I haven't exactly been the most reliable guy with you lately, but..."

She sighed, "That's not even the majority of the problem, Shane. Do you realize we've been dating three months, and we still have no title for this relationship? Three months, Shane. And now you've been backing out of plans, and acting very strange and distant. Things like that can give a girl a few doubts."

He said nothing and stared at the floor. She shook her head, and approached him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I like you Shane, a lot. As a matter of fact, I'm crazy about you, but the way you've been acting lately is throwing me off. I can't read you at all."

He still said nothing and didn't look up. She silently backed away and headed out the door.

"I think you need to figure a few things out for yourself." She looked back as she reached the exit, "Call me when you've thought things through."

She left with out another word. Shane looked up in time to watch her retreating form, but didn't say anything.

* * *

_I told you I was about to do I time jump. I really wanted to get to "Shane's Karma" because I mean seriously you can't give Shane a girlfriend with out the issue of Skyla coming up, can you? So here we go. Next chapter jumps into the action. _

_Enjoy! _

_angellwings_


	14. Karma, Pt 2

The Forgotten Bradley

Chapter Thirteen: Karma, Pt. 2

by angellwings

The next morning she got up at about seven and woke the guys up about eight. She was currently heating herself a cream cheese danish, and staring at the microwave.

"You know some people say that fries your brain." Blake told her as he leaned against the counter opposite from her.

"And some people say Power Rangers don't exist." She replied as she stuck her tongue out at him.

He grinned, and then looked at her seriously, "So, what's got you all spaced out?"

"Shane." She said with a sigh.

"First fight?" He asked.

"Yep, and it's bugging the crap out of me." She said as the microwave beeped, "I should have stayed and talked about it some more. I can't believe I left things so...unresolved."

"No worries, you can talk to him today when we get to the beach." Blake told her reassuringly.

"Yeah, I guess." She said as she poured herself a glass of milk, "He's just been acting really strange lately, and...things with this relationship have been moving so slow. I feel like we're moving in ultra slow motion."

Blake placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't stress over it, I'm sure everything is fine."

"You're right, I'm probably freaking out over nothing," She said with a nod, "I'm gonna go get changed. Don't eat my danish."

He grinned after her, "I would never..."

"Yes you would, and you know you would." She called as she rolled her eyes. She put on a black and magenta tie-dyed bikini with a grey and pink Reef Rashgaurd over it, and a pair of black board shorts. She slipped on her black water shoes, and grabbed several hair-ties on her way out of her room. The three of them were riding in her Xterra, and meeting Tori and the others at the beach.

She walked back into the living room to see Hunter and Blake dressed and ready. They were sitting innocently on the couch watching television. She glared at them suspiciously as she entered the kitchen, and then noticed that both her danish AND her glass of milk were gone. She glared at them and smacked them both in the back of the head.

"Let's go you're both buying my breakfast." She announced as she pulled them up off the couch.

"Hey, It wasn't me! It was him alright?" Blake said as she elbowed Hunter's side.

"No way, bro, it was totally you. You're exact words were 'I know what'll piss her off.'!" Hunter fired back.

"That's a lie!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"I don't care which one of you did it, but SOMEBODY'S buying me breakfast." She announced as she shoved them out the apartment door.

* * *

She was standing on the beach with an orange juice in hand, and listening to the way the waves hit the shore. She smiled and turned to Hunter. 

"Would you look at that swell? This is gonna be one awesome day to surf." She said with a wide smile as Tori's van pulled up behind them.

Dustin, Cam, and Tori hopped out of the van and started unloading.

"Has anybody seen Shane?" Tori asked as they headed over to help.

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road." Blake said excitedly.

"Hey, we can't leave with out him...he's bringing the cake!" Dustin stated.

"Hey guys!" Shane yelled as he sprinted to the group. Geenie looked away awkwardly and Shane glanced at her observantly before continuing, "Here, Tori, happy birthday."

Hunter stepped up and took the cake from Tori's hands, "Hey, that doesn't look like beach ware, bro."

"Uh, yeah, about that...um..."

Geenie looked up at him. He had to be here. She needed to talk to him.

"Don't tell me you're bailing?" Tori asked defensively.

He sighed, "Okay, look, I had that same dream again last night. I think it's trying to tell me something."

"Like how to ruin your friend's birthday?" Tori said in annoyance.

He sighed and glanced between Tori and Geenie. Both women were none too happy with him at the moment, "It's just I have a weird sense something isn't right. I gotta go check out the woods."

"Shane, I'm the first person to say duty before pleasure, but I left Cyber Cam online at Ninja Ops. If anything weird shows up he'll let us know." Cam said as he returned to the group by the van.

"Yeah." Tori agreed. Geenie said nothing, but she knew Shane was still going.

He wasn't going alone though. Not on his life.

"I'll catch up, okay? I promise." He said as he retreated.

"Alright, but you better!" She yelled after him.

Geenie gave Tori a side glance, and then looked back at Shane's retreating form.

"You want to follow him don't you?" Tori asked her.

"I just want to make sure he doesn't get into trouble." She told her friend almost pleadingly.

"Fine, go." She said with a disappointed sigh.

"We'll do our own girly birthday thing this weekend, I swear." Geenie told her adamantly as she ran after Shane.

"Hey!" She called to him as he stopped to wait for her, "I'm coming with you."

"Geenie..."

"Don't try and blow me off, I'm coming with you. You can't just run off into those woods on your own. What if Lothor targets you? Besides, I want to." She told him sternly.

He smiled softly at her, "Okay."

They walked onward in awkward silence. Geenie cleared her throat, "About yesterday..."

Shane glanced at her in his peripherals, "Yeah, about that..."

"I was a little harsh with you. So, you forgot. It happens. I mean if you got mad at me every time I spilled something on you..."

"You do spill things a LOT." He said with a grin, "But you're partly right though. I've been pretty rotten at the dating thing. Come to think of it, I've always been bad at the dating thing."

She chuckled, "I don't have the best track record either. I mean, you met Tyler."

"Yeah, I did." He said stiffly. Shane didn't like the subject of Geenie's ex. Partly because he had a feeling Tyler wasn't gone for good. There was this fear in the back of his head that Geenie would run off to chase after him, and leave him in the dust. Geenie noticed the tone, and then it hit her. They hadn't discussed Tyler since that first day they kissed.

"You do realize that Tyler is behind me, right?" She asked him suspiciously.

"Is he?" He asked her with a sigh.

"God, is this why you've been taking things so slow? Are you afraid I'm gonna leave you for him or something?" She asked him with concern as they reached the edge of the woods.

"I saw the look on your face that day on the beach. He almost had you falling all over him again. You can't tell me that there aren't feelings there." He said.

She sighed, "There are feelings there, but not for that Tyler. I fell in love with a completely different person a long, long time ago. Hell, I was a different person then too."

Shane didn't say anything, and they walked deeper into the woods. Looking for anything odd. After about twenty minutes of searching that patch of woods Shane sighed.

"What was I thinking? It was just a stupid dream." He said a loud. She sighed and looked over at him. Did anything she said get through to him? Did he even hear her? Suddenly a ball of light whizzed by her head and floated around Shane, and then disappeared into the sky. Geenie heard a rumbling and looked to her right. A huge black orb was rushing toward them.

"Geenie!" Shane yelled as he jumped in front of her and kicked the orb away. A shark like creature appeared in place of the black light, and growled at them.

"Whoa, now theres a face only a mother could love." He quipped.

"I could say the same about you, now step aside." He commanded.

"Lothor's goons don't scare me." Shane told him.

"I am Vexacus, and I work for no one. Now give me the Karmanian." Shark face announced.

Geenie's brow furrowed, "The what?"

"Have it your way." The alien sneered as he and Shane began to fight each other. Vexacus blocked every move Shane through at him and knocked him to the ground. Geenie glared at him and ran to stand in front of Shane.

"Back off, fish face!" She told him as she took a stance if front of him. She threw a series of kicks and punches that were also blocked, and Vexacus punched her hard in the stomach. She flew backwards and crashed in to Shane.

"Plan B." He told her as he stood, "Ready?"

She nodded.

"Ninja Storm-"

"Thunder Storm-

"Ranger Form, HA!" They called together as they morphed. They had just enough time to pose before Vexacus hit them with a blast that knocked them both out of Ranger mode.

"Foolish Earthlings, where is the Karmanian?" He asked them as he approached, "Tell me."

Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of them and they were in another section of the woods. Shane and Geenie stood up, and glanced around.

"What's going on?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Hey, are you okay?" A new voice suddenly asked. Geenie turned to see a very pretty girl headed their way.

"Where did you come from?" Geenie asked her in confusion.

"We thought we were out here alone." Shane said with a slight apologetic tone to his voice, and a reprimanding glare at Geenie. She sent him a questioning look in return.

"I guess not." The girl said with a smile and a shrug. That smile looked a little too flirtatious for Geenie's taste, and she turned to look around the area of wood they had landed in. She didn't recognize it. The three of them walked onward for a little ways.

"We need to get you home. It's not safe out here." He told the stranger.

"How do you know I even live this way?" She asked.

What was she doing all the way out here any way? It seemed a little suspicious to Geenie.

"Well, maybe you could help me out then?" Shane asked with an amused smile.

Geenie still said nothing, and just watched their interactions carefully.

"Alright," She said as she stopped and pointed to the sky, "Up there."

"Oh, let me guess, you're an alien right?" Geenie asked with a chuckle.

The girl laughed and headed on ward. Shane glanced at Geenie in shock and then back at the stranger.

"Hey, wait. You're serious?" He asked.

"Hey, you asked." She said with a shrug.

"Do you happen to have a name or should we just refer to you as 'hey you' all day?" Geenie asked with a hostile edge to her voice. This girl had gotten a hold of Shane's interest. Geenie was not happy.

"Skyla." She said mysteriously, "Call me Skyla."

Shane nodded and they all walked onward. Geenie was lagging behind them, and clicking her tongue in irritation. Okay, so she was jealous? That was normal right? It didn't mean she had anything to worry about. But with Shane's obvious fears about Tyler she began to wonder if she did have something to worry about. Skyla sped up her pace, and began walking further and further ahead of them. She and Shane were practically jogging to keep up.

"Hey! Wait up!" Shane yelled, "Would you slow down?"

"Then keep up, and don't be such a whiner." She said playfully.

"A whiner? Is that what you just called me?" He asked her in amusement. Geenie glared a head of her and stomped after them. She was pouting, and she knew it. But she couldn't help it. She saw Shane look around in sudden recognition, "Hey, I know this forest."

"You do. Look." Skyla said with a knowing smile.

What was going on here? Geenie was thoroughly confused.

He continued looking, "This was in my dream. Now this is really starting to trip me out."

Geenie's eyes went to Skyla worriedly. She knew about the dream? How? Suddenly a feeling of dread hit Geenie, and it had nothing to do with Shane or Skyla. She felt a presence heading their way. A none to friendly presence, and her morpher started to heat up again. She still hadn't figured that out. This was the first time since that day with Blake and Hunter that it had done that. She fought a wince as the heat on her wrist became more intense than the last time. She could hear Skyla and Shane talking behind her. She had her back to them scanning the trees warily.

Geenie turned to the old chimney. That was the source of the presence. Some one was there. She shot a kick out behind the chimney and Vexacus stumbled forward, but quickly righted himself as if the kick hadn't bothered him at all.

"What do you want here?" Shane asked.

"I already told you...the Karmanian." Vexacus said as he pointed to Skyla. Geenie glared at him. She didn't like Skyla, but she didn't like this guy even more.

Geenie turned to them, "You guys go, I'll hold off fish face."

Shane started to protest, but Skyla nodded and quickly transported them out before Shane had time to form a single word. As soon as they were gone she morphed, and stood before him in all her Thunder Ranger glory. This battle wouldn't last long. She wasn't strong enough to face him alone, but she could keep him from getting to Shane and Skyla. Besides Shane needed to figure out that dream, and if Skyla could help him...good for her.

"Get out of my way, human." He sneered.

"Make me." She glared.

"Happily." He answered as he sent a blast her way. She fell to the ground, but stood back up as quickly as she could.

"Ninja Source!" She called as her blades appeared in her hands. She got a few blows in this time before he sent her flying into the nearest tree. Her morph faded and he moved past her. She growled and stood up. She had to keep him off their trail. She decided to follow him. She was used to that after all. She crept in to the woods and followed a safe distance behind him. She was careful not to make any noise. The minute he got close to Shane is the minute she would distract him. She had to stay hidden until then.

* * *

_Ta da! Yay! Part two!_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	15. Karma, Pt 3

The Forgotten Bradley

Chapter Fourteen: Karma, Pt. 3

by angellwings

Some how she'd lost track of Vexacus. She wasn't sure how it happened. All she knew now was that she had some how caught up with Shane and Skyla. She decided to stay in the shadows and keep a sharp eye out for Vexacus. If she spotted him soon enough she could warn them. Their conversation drifted toward her ears.

"Today started off as a bad dream, and now it's turned into a full on nightmare." She heard Shane say.

"Thanks a lot." Skyla said in a sarcastic tone. Geenie peeked around her hiding spot to see them situated on a log, and then quickly went back to her cover.

"Sorry. It's been kind of a rough day," He said, "Actually a rough couple of days. Even for me."

Skyla nodded, "Let me guess, Geenie?"

Geenie perked her ears up at the mention of her name. Suddenly a thought struck her. Had she even introduced her self to Skyla? She didn't remember telling her her name.

She heard Shane chuckle softly, "That obvious, huh?"

"Well, she didn't exactly bottle up her feelings earlier." Skyla said with a laugh.

He sighed, "She feels like I've been neglecting her. I know she does. And it's kind of true."

"But theres more to it than that, right?" Skyla asked knowingly.

Geenie's eyebrows flew upward. This chick was good.

"Yeah...an ex of hers tried to get her back a few months ago. That's actually what pushed me to make a move. I'm just afraid she'll realize she made a mistake and run off to find him...to be with him." Shane said, "They might sound totally lame, but..."

"I don't think so. I think it sounds like any other fear people have."

Geenie resisted the urge to speak out and reassure him she would never do that. She tried to tell him that already. How did he not get it?

"Have you two talked about how you feel about each other?" Skyla asked.

"She has. This morning she said...she was 'crazy about' me." He said with a very audible grin.

"But you haven't?" She asked.

"Not really, I haven't really thought about it...I just assumed..."

"Next time you have the opportunity you should tell her." Skyla said, "I have a feeling she has similar doubts to yours."

"About Tyler?" He asked with a slightly panicked tone.

Skyla laughed, "No, idiot, about _you_ leaving _her. _Think about it."

Geenie smiled softly. Maybe she had judged Skyla too soon. If she was giving Shane relationship advice she couldn't be all bad.

"Me leaving her." He said to himself.

"Mmhmm, you know, we've met before. When you were little." Skyla told him.

Geenie's eyes went wide, and she focused on the conversation even more than before.

"The spider's web! The ball of light." Shane said suddenly with a laugh, "What, it was you?"

Skyla laughed lightly in return, "You saved me from that fish headed freak. Now I'm here to return the favor."

So Shane's dream must have been a memory after all. Her being out here with them wasn't an accident it was planned. She wanted to thank Shane for saving her. She stopped listening to them when she felt that presence again, _Vexacus_. Her morpher once agains began burning her wrist. This time she could feel it searing a wound into her skin.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger form, HA!" She said as quietly as possible. She came out of hiding in time to see him throw Shane to the side and jerk Skyla after him. She growled at herself in frustration. She should have been listening for him instead of eavesdropping. Dammit. Now she had to decide between going to Shane or following Vexacus.

Her wrist was still burning. This time it was like flaming hot coals. She cried out in pain, and cradled her wrist. What the hell was happening?

"Geenie!" She heard Shane yell as he saw her.

Her morph was fading in and out. She doubled over in pain as the burn spread through her arm and torso.

"Don't!" She told him, "Go find Skyla. I'll catch up."

She hissed and winced, and waved Shane away. He stared at her for a few minutes before reluctantly chasing after Vexacus. Once he was gone she let out another cry of pain. Something was off. The other times it had heated up in warning of danger, but this...felt like a malfunction of some kind. The pain spread further to her other arm. She screamed and tried to keep herself from passing out. Finally her morph was gone. She was breathing heavily and shaking violently. Her morpher was emitting sparks, and not little ones either. The sparks subsided, and Geenie stood up shakily.

This was not good. She tried contacting Cam. She wanted to know if it was safe to morph again. But she didn't get a response. There must be some interference some where. She groaned loudly. She didn't have time for this. She had to catch up with Shane. She gulped and kept her right arm close to her side. It was still tingling. She ran in the direction Shane had. After a little while of running she finally caught sight of him, and streaked to catch up.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern as they continued to run.

"Fine, don't worry about it." She told him as the tingling in her arm lessened.

He scoffed, "Right, you really looked fine."

"Focus on Skyla right now, not me." She snapped, "How do you know where you're going any way."

"Skyla's sort of...telling me." He said awkwardly.

She nodded and they were silent for the rest of the run until finally they heard Vexacus and Skyla talking in the distance. Geenie hung back suddenly feeling like this was something Shane needed to do on his own, and she wasn't exactly sure if she _could_ with out her morpher going hay wire again. She saw Shane tell Skyla to run and she saw the alien collapse as she moved away. Geenie ran to meet her and help support her.

"Step aside." Vexacus said coolly.

Shane glared at him and glanced at his morpher apprehensively.

Geenie winced as Vexacus knocked him to the ground. She leaned Skyla against a near by tree and ran to stand in front of Shane to block the last blow. She flew backwards and landed beside him.

"If you're not morphing because you don't want me to see...you're a little late." Skyla said weakly.

"How do you know...?"

"I know everything about you. Do it, please." She begged.

"It is too late." Vexacus said as he charged them again. Geenie didn't hesitate to morph.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form. HA!" She yelled, but nothing happened, at least not at first. Suddenly the burning started up again, but this time it was joined by sparks and electricity. She screamed and fell over in agony. Writhing in pain.

"Weakling." Vexacus muttered with a dark chuckle as he kicked Geenie across the grassy field and into the tree next to Skyla. Geenie barely felt the impact against the tree due to the fire that felt like it was consuming her. Shane morphed quickly, and he and Vexacus charged each other. Geenie pulled herself up and moved closer to Skyla. She was biting down on her lip and the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming.

"Are you alright?" Geenie asked her.

"I'm fine. Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?" She asked weakly.

"I'll survive. I just can't morph for a while." She said with heavy breathing.

Skyla analyzed her, "Your morpher's shorting out, isn't it?"

"I'm no techno-expert." She said with a wince and a harder bite down on her lip as another series of electrical charges ran through her body, "But I would...have to say...yes. What about you...what happened? I mean, you sound so...weak."

"I'm...dying...in a way." She said slowly, "I'll still live just not in this form."

The pain from her morpher began to fade and her breathing became regular again. Geenie stood and helped support Skyla. Shane ran to meet them after Vexacus retreated.

Skyla turned to him, "Hurry, take me back to where we first met. I don't have much time."

Shane took Skyla out Geenie's grasp. Geenie gave him a strained smile, and followed behind them. If Skyla was "dying" then Shane needed time with her, and Geenie needed to find Cam.

"Shane." She said weakly.

He turned his head to face her, and his visor and mouth piece receded, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and took a deep breath, "Yes, but I need to find Cam. Something's up with my morpher."

She smiled softly at Skyla, "It was nice to meet you, Skyla. Will you keep him from getting himself killed for me?"

Skyla smiled and nodded weakly, "Of course."

Geenie nodded and then looked at Shane, "I'll see you later."

He nodded, "Be careful."

"Of course." She said with a small smile. She held the arm with her morpher on it even closer to her body as she walked away. She was so stupid to try and morph with the way her morpher was acting. She should have known. She streaked her way out of the woods, and made her way to Ops. Her strength was coming back, and her arms weren't shaking any more. Those were good signs in her book. She finally made it to the secret entrance and into Ops.

Cam turned in his chair as she walked through the door.

"Geenie!" He yelled in surprise. She looked rough, and her arm was cradled close to her chest, "Where's Shane?"

"Too much to tell and not enough time. Shane will tell you when he gets back. I have something else I need to discuss with you."

"Well, it's gonna have to wait. The others need you out there for the zord battle." He said as he turned back to the screen.

She sighed, "I can't join the zord battle."

"Why not?" He snapped.

"Because I can't morph." She said slowly with a frightened gulp.

His eyes went wide, "You can't morph?"

"I would demonstrate it for you, but I don't think I can take any more shocks or pain. I feel like I'm about to pass out as it is." She gulped as she leaned against the wall.

Cries could be heard from the screen behind them. They both turned to see the action.

"I want to hear more about this later," Cam said, "But right now, I've got to go help the others."

She nodded, "Be careful."

He nodded in return and morphed. She monitored the rest of the zord battle, and felt lousy for not being able to help. She stared at her now fried morpher and growled. This was not a good day for her. Not a good day at all.

* * *

_That's chapter Fourteen! Enjoy! Like I said in my profile post a couple of days ago. This is not where I intended to take this story, but it's where it went any way, lol. _

_angellwings_


	16. Karma, Pt 4

The Forgotten Bradley

Chapter Fifteen: Karma, Pt. 4

by angellwings

After the zord battle was over Geenie suddenly felt afraid to see the others. To see Shane. To see her brothers. There were going to be questions about where she was. Not to mention she had to tell Cam about what was going on with her morpher.

And she suddenly didn't want to face it.

She ripped her morpher off her wrist and put it down next to Cam's computer. She sighed and headed for the exit.

"Leaving, Geenie?" Came Sensei's voice.

She turned to his habitat and saw him staring at her curiously.

"I just need to think." She told him as she looked away, "It's been a very strange day."

The pain that had racked her body earlier came to mind, the flirtatious smiles Shane and Skyla exhanged, and the creepy shark-like bounty hunter. The entire day was starting to catch up with her. Her arm was numb, and tingled slightly. The rest of her was fine again, but the arm where her morpher had been felt like it would take a long time to recover.

"Running is never the best option." He said sagely.

"I'm not running...I just need to clear my head."

"Or you hoping if you don't face what's bothering you then it won't be reality." Sensei said knowingly.

She sighed in resignation, "You know a week ago everything was perfectly fine, and now...I feel like everything's turned upside down."

She heard the other's coming and gulped. She positioned herself away from the door and out of obvious sight.

"Hey, you alright?" Blake asked Shane with a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I feel kind of bummed." He said with a solemnly face.

"You miss her, don't you?" Tori asked.

Geenie had no doubt who she was talking about. Skyla told her she was dying.

"Yeah, I guess I do." He said. Geenie glanced sadly at Shane's back. He'd been through a lot today as well. More than she had. And for some reason she felt she was intruding on an intimate moment for Shane. She slipped out the door and made her way to the beach.

* * *

She stared out at the waves. She listened to them crash against the shore, and felt the sand beneath her feet. She let out a relaxing breath. She felt so calm here. Like everything was perfect and her problems were galaxies away.

"Everyone's wondering where you went." Shane said from behind her.

She turned to look at him, and then looked back at the waves, "Well, here I am."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

Geenie cleared her throat and spoke softly, "I heard about Skyla...are you alright?"

He sighed and sat down beside of her on the beach, "I will be. I mean she's not completely gone. She's just not...visible."

Geenie nodded, "Well, you understand that dream now."

"Yeah...you haven't seen the battlizer have you?" He asked with a touch of excitement in his voice.

"The what?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"Skyla gave me this...power, and it allows my zord to combine with my ranger suit. It becomes like some kind of super armor." He told her.

"Is that how she wanted to pay you back?" She asked.

He nodded, "She said she knew the first time we met that I would be the one to receive the power...She said I was her destiny."

Geenie tensed at that word. Was that destiny in a romantic way? If Shane was in love with her then there was no way she could compete.

"But I have something I want to ask you." He said as his eyes turned to her in concern, "What happened to you in the woods today?"

"I'm not sure...I do know that it came from my morpher. I felt like my entire body was on fire and plugged in to an electrical socket." She said as she felt the tingles run up and down her arm again.

His eyes focused on her face in shock, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, my morpher doesn't work, but I'm fine." She said as she buried her face in her hands. She just wanted to go to sleep for several days at this point.

"You can't morph?"

"Not with out nearly killing myself." Her muffled voice came from underneath her hands. Another awkward silence stretched out between them before Shane spoke up again.

"About that conversation we had earlier..."

"You mean the one in which you ignored everything I told you about Tyler." She told him with a sigh.

Despite his mood he chuckled slightly, "Yeah, that one."

"What about it?"

"I talked to Skyla about it..."

She bit her lip, "I know."

"You know?" He asked her suspisciously.

"I was keeping an eye out for Vexacus and accidentally heard that part of the conversation." She told him in a small, ashamed voice.

He grinned brightly, "Jealous, huh?"

Her head snapped in his direction, "I was not-"

Shane lifted on eyebrow and gave her a pointed look.

She sighed, "Fine, I was jealous, but can you blame me? I mean you did _see_ Skyla right?"

He chuckled, "Yes, I did. And I liked her a lot, but not in that way."

"C'mon, Shane I was there. You were definitely flirting with her. And she was flirting with you too."

"You know, one liners aren't always flirtatious...it could just be witty banter." He told her with a smile.

She gave him a small grin and turned back to the water. Shane took hold of her hand which forced her to look at him.

"You're the girl that I'm dating."

"Who has no official title after three months, and hasn't been on an actual date with you in a little over two weeks." She said seriously.

"Just cause we haven't talked about it doesn't mean I don't have a title for you in my head." Shane told her with a grin, "And as for the date thing...that's easily fixable."

A small smile spread across her lips, "A title for me in your head, huh? What would that be?"

"Oh, I don't know, girlfriend, perhaps?" He said with a chuckle.

"Are you calling me your girlfriend?" She asked with a bright smile as she tugged on his hand.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"And are you okay on the Tyler subject?" She asked him warily.

He didn't answer and looked out at the water as she had previously done.

She smiled and put a hand under his chin. She turned his face to look at her.

"_You're_ the guy that _I'm_ dating." She said as she threw his words back at him, "And I suppose if you're calling me your girlfriend then, in a normal situation, that would make you my boyfriend."

He gave her a small smile, "You really aren't gonna run after this guy?"

"You really think you could get rid of me that easily?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Damn, there goes that plan." He swore sarcastically. She glared at him playfully and smacked his chest. He laughed, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Before she knew what was happening Shane had lifted her off the ground. He threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and headed for the water.

"Shane? What are you doing?"

No answer came from him, and he kept heading toward the water. She was back in her beach clothes from earlier, and she just now noticed that at some point Shane had changed into beach clothes as well.

"Don't you dare dump me in that water Shane Clarke. I will kick your ass with out hesitation." She yelled. This time he laughed loudly.

He waded out into the water. Her eyes widened and she started to struggle against him. Her wiggling threw him off balance, and he started to fall. Geenie squealed as they hit the water. When she came up to the surface Shane was grinning at her. She glared at him and splashed water at him.

"Hey, make sure you can finish what you start, Pinky." He said with a laugh as he splashed her in return.

"You did NOT just call me Pinky!" She yelled as they continued to splash each other. They heard cheering and looked to see the others standing on the shore egging them on.

* * *

_Ta da! That's all of the Karma mini series! Yay! _

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	17. Doors

The Forgotten Bradley

Chapter Sixteen: Doors

by angellwings

"So, what's the verdict?" Geenie asked Cam after she made sure every one had left Ops.

"I can fix it." He said gravely, "But you aren't going to be able to use it."

Her brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"You've been using this morpher for months with a wire shortage. Something must have happened to it during the battle at the Thunder Academy. My theory is that some one accidentally stepped on it. There was a crack on the casing." Cam told her as he showed her the damage to her morpher, "This short kept getting worse every time you morphed. You said it started to heat up before a battle right?"

"Yeah, way before a battle." She stated with conflict written all over her face.

"The grid sensed you were going to be using it. It was trying to warn you of the damage." Cam said as if he were thinking it through himself.

"I'm sorry, the grid?" She asked him.

"The Morphing Grid every ranger team has drawn their power from it." Sensei informed her.

"Yes, and it knew what had happened to the wiring. That grid never ceases to amaze me." Cam said in awe.

"What exactly _did_ happen to the wiring?" She asked cluelessly.

"The morpher was drawing energy from the grid _and _from you." Cam told her with a sigh, "That's what it was doing when you felt like you were in pain. Where as you thought morphing was making you stronger it was actually making you weaker."

She knew where this was going, and she didn't like it, "Are you saying that I don't have enough strength to morph?"

"Not any more. If we had found this out a couple days earlier than we did you would have been fine, but those battles with Vexacus were the last straw for your system." He set the morpher back down on his desk and laid a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Geenie, but you _can't _use that morpher. Not with out risking fatally exhausting yourself."

"You're kidding me right?" She asked in out rage, "There has to be something you can do."

"I've tried everything, I'm sorry." He told her sadly.

"Remember Geenie, when one door closes another one opens." Sensei told her comfortingly.

She mumbled a "thank you" to Sensei and Cam before leaving Ops in frustration. She looked at her watch. 4:00. Every one would be at Storm Chargers. She didn't have a shift today, but she had planned to go by and hang out for a while. Plans change, though, and all she wanted to do now was go home grab a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream, pop in Lethal Weapon, and wallow.

She was no longer a ranger.

Yep, wallowing was definitely planned for tonight.

* * *

She shoved a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth as Mel Gibson and Danny Glover moved across the television screen. There was a knock at the door, and the rattling of keys.

The guys. She groaned. She did NOT want to see them right now. The door opened, and she heard Hunter call to her from the door way.

"Geenie? Are you here?"

She ignored him and continued watching the movie. Hunter moved into the living room when he heard the TV, and he and Blake spotted her on the couch. Suddenly she was surrounded by every one. Not just her brothers. She groaned. This could only mean one thing.

"We talked to Cam." Blake said as he sat down beside her.

She growled, "Good, remind me to kill him later."

"C'mon G, it's not the end of the world, is it?" Shane tried to comfort her as he hopped over the back of the couch and slipped down beside her.

She sighed, "I don't want to talk about it."

Hunter raised his eyebrows, "Let's assess the scene in front of us here. You're eating mint chocolate chip ice cream and generally vegging out while watching your usual self-pity movie. My decision: you need to talk about it. Whether you want to or not."

"I'm serious, I _don't want to talk about it_." She snarled. She really didn't.

"Hey think about it this way. You don't have to wear pink anymore." Dustin said obliviously. Tori smacked him on the back of the head while the others glared at him, "What?"

"This SUCKS!" Geenie yelled as she slammed her ice cream carton down on the coffee table and buried her face in Shane's shoulder. He slipped an arm around her and rubbed the length of her upper arm in comfort.

"Just because you can't morph doesn't mean you're not a ranger." Tori told her as she squeezed her way between Blake and Geenie, and squeezed her friend's hand, "You're still one of us, and that's never gonna change."

"But it's not gonna be the same either." She whimpered, "While you guys are out saving the world I'm gonna be...what? Wondering what the hell's going on from the back room in Storm Chargers?"

"You can monitor the fight at Ops with Sensei." Blake suggested.

"I'd rather not." She sighed tearfully, "I have a feeling that would be worse. If you guys were ever in major trouble I wouldn't be able to help. I _hate_ feeling helpless. I mean violently hate it."

Her cell phone rang and she apathetically answered, "Hello?...Hey Kel, can I call you back? I'm going through a crisis right now...what? Holy Shit!" She suddenly looked very excited about something, "Are you serious? Me? They were looking for me? I-yeah-I-I'll be right there!"

She hung up the phone with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"What's going on?" Shane asked her.

"Oak-Oakley's Women Surf team wants to recruit me." She said shakily in shock. She stood up in a daze and gathered up her things, "Their waiting for me at Chargers right now...they want to see me in action."

They were all glancing around with shocked faces. Tori finally spoke up.

"Oakley's? As in Oakley's Oakley's? They want to see you surf? Now?"

She gulped, "Yeah, damn, Sensei was right. When one door closes another one _really does_ open."

Shane smiled brightly at her, "Then what are you still doing here? Go!"

He hopped up from the couch and ushered her out the door. She grabbed her duffel with her suit and towel in it from beside the door as he followed her. Shane had to drive. She was nervous as hell.

He smiled over at her, "You'll be fine, Geenie, you're amazing."

"That's not-not why I'm nervous." She said in her dazed state, "What am I gonna do if they really want me?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'll have to leave, Shane. Travel with them." She said as she glanced sideways at him. She saw his grin falter slightly.

"This is an awesome opportunity. You can't just ignore it." He told her with all the support he could muster.

"But...my _life_ is here. Blake, Hunter, You." She said sadly, "I don't _want_ to leave it..."

* * *

_That's all of this chapter! Woo! And the last of the pre-written material. I haven't had time to write this week. I've had a lot of stuff due, but I'll try and write this weekend. Although I may not have time then either. But you'll get one soon. I'll make myself work on it. We're coming to a close guys._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	18. Good Bye

The Forgotten Bradley

Chapter Seventeen: Good Bye

by angellwings

No one hated her for accepting their offer did they? Should she have said no and stayed here? Blake and Hunter turned Factory Blue down.

But they'd had working morphers at the time.

She wouldn't be able to take seeing the battles when she couldn't do anything. Staying in Blue Bay would be like torture. The only thing making her second guess herself was her relationship with her brothers, and, of course, her still new relationship with Shane. Long distance relationships never worked did they? Would it ruin what she had with him? But then the idea of traveling to the world's most beautiful and best beaches was too tempting to pass up. They're first stop was Australia! Australia for crying out loud! And not to mention she'd be _surfing_ for a living. She had to go. She just had to. It was too late to change her mind anyway. She'd already told them yes. She sighed and continued packing her luggage. It had been a week since she'd accepted the offer to join the Oakley's Womens team, and she was leaving for Australia tomorrow.

A soft knock sounded on the frame of her door, and she turned to see Shane leaning against it with a smile on his face. She smiled brightly at him.

"Hey," She said as she finished folding a shirt and placing it in the suitcase.

"Hey," He responded quietly as he looked sadly at the set of luggage.

"What brings you by?" She asked him as she grabbed another shirt to fold.

"I'm here to take you out." He said with a grin.

"Shane, I can't, I've got to finish packing." She told him sadly.

"That's why I brought you a present." He said with a wink as he pulled Dustin and Tori in to the room, "They're going to finish your packing for you. While I take you out for dinner."

She chuckled and shook her head at him, "Really, it's okay, I can finish."

He sighed and took her hand, "I know you can, but I want to spend one last night out with you before you leave."

"I'm not gonna be gone forever Shane. You'll see me." She told him sadly.

"But not for a while." He said as he encircled her waist with his hands, "Please?"

He pressed his forehead to hers and looked at her pleadingly. She sighed in resignation, and nodded against his forehead.

"Thank you." He said as he placed a quick kiss on her lips, and pulled her out of the room.

"Wait, shouldn't I change first?" She asked him as she pulled them both to a halt.

He turned and observed her appearance. She was wearing a pear of pink pajama pants that were decorated with small skulls and cross-bones, and a black spaghetti strap tank top. He smirked at her and shrugged.

"Nah, you'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I mean where are we going?" She asked him suspiciously.

"You'll see." He said with a grin.

"Alright, well, just let me tell Hunter where I'm going..."

His eyes went wide and he urgently stopped her, "Tori and Dustin will tell him. It's all covered."

"Um, okay, well then let's go." She said as she shrugged and followed him out. Shane held the car door open for her.

She laughed, "I wish you would do that all the time."

"Just once and a while or it loses it's magic." Shane told her with a wink.

She chuckled and shook her head as he shut the door.

The minute he turned left out of her building's lot she knew they were headed to the beach. She knew that route with her eyes closed. As he pulled up to the dirt lot by the beach she saw a streak of crimson and a streak of navy leave the site, and she saw a fire blazing on the beach with a blanket laid out near by. She grinned. That's why he hadn't wanted her to find Hunter. Hunter wasn't even at the apartment.

She shook her head in amusement. Her family was something else.

"So," Shane said excitedly as he helped her out of the jeep, "We've got graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate. Not to mention the night sky, and the beach."

She laughed, and intertwined her hand with his, "I can't believe you did this. It's so not like you to be cheesy."

"Hey, this is not cheesy." He said adamantly.

"Oh, yeah. Sunset picnic on the beach. That's totally not cheesy." She said sarcastically as she nudged him with her shoulder and chuckled.

"Well, if you'd prefer not to take part in this picnic then I can take you back to your apartment." He told her mock threateningly.

"And let all that chocolate go to waste? I don't think so." She said as she tugged him toward the blanket.

* * *

She inhaled the ocean air deeply as she woke up. Her head was resting on something solid and warm. The sun was rising over the water and the sight was breath taking. She heard the pillow groan groggily and suddenly she realized she was lying asleep on the beach with Shane. She looked up and saw him yawning and his eyes opening. She smiled softly at him. He was so adorable.

It made her chest ache. She almost didn't want to leave.

"Morning." He mumbled sleepily.

She chuckled, "Morning."

"Are we on the beach?" He asked in confusion.

"Yep, we fell asleep here last night, remember?" She asked him with a grin and a wink.

He let out a deep chuckle, "How could I not."

They sat up and she immediately began looking around, "Have you seen my PJ pants?"

He grinned, "Nah, you don't need 'em."

She blushed and laughed, "I don't think you want to face my brothers if I come back to the apartment in my underwear and a tank top."

He winced, "Yeah, I really don't."

She chuckled and tossed his red T-shirt at his face, "Just help me look."

"Alright, fine, okay." He said as he slid on his T-shirt and stood up. He spotted them a little ways away from his side of the blanket, "Found 'em."

"Thank God," She said as she took them out of his hand and slipped them on, "Do you know what-"

He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled his lips down to hers. She smiled against his lips before responding, and circling her arms around his neck. He was kissing her so intently that she felt like her knees were about to turn into jelly. She tightened arms around his neck just in case they did give out, and he in turn tightened his grip around her waist. He pulled back and she let out a shaky breath.

"Time it is?" She said as she finished her earlier question.

He smiled, and pulled an arm from around her waist to look at his watch, "8:30."

Her eyes went wide, "Shit! I have to be at the airport in thirty minutes!"

She pulled away from him and gathered the blanket off of the beach. She shook it out and then frantically folded it. She threw it into the backseat of his jeep, and scrambled to get to the passenger side. Shane sighed nervously and got in the driver's side. He glanced at her before he started the car, and watched her gulp back the water pooling in her eyes. He smiled softly and grabbed her hand as he pulled out of the dirt lot to head back to the apartment.

They got out of the jeep and walked up to the apartment hand in hand. No words were said because neither knew what to say. They walked into the apartment and Hunter and Blake looked up expectantly.

"Oh look, the lovebirds finally made it home." Blake said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, we sort of-"

"Would prefer NOT to know, thank you very much." Hunter said as he avoided eye contact with his sister. He knew there was only one reason she would have been out as late as she was.

She cleared her throat, "Okay, so who's taking me to the airport?"

"We are." Blake said as he motioned to Hunter and himself, "We're just waiting Tori and Dustin to get here to say good bye."

She nodded, "I'm already late, so I hope they hurry."

An awkward silence followed until Hunter couldn't take it any more, "I can't believe you're leaving."

She sighed, "I'll be back. We'll still talk to each other and stuff."

"But it won't be the same." Blake said as he agreed with Hunter, "We've finally got some sense of normalcy, and you're leaving."

"What are you saying?" She asked them in confusion, "Are you saying I shouldn't go?"

"I don't know..." Hunter said with a frustrated sigh.

"We realize this is your chance. It's just going to take a little time for us to get used to." Blake said as he shook his head.

"Then maybe I should just stay..." She started to say.

"No," Hunter said as he stood in front of her, "You should go. You're never going to get another opportunity like this...It's just that...well, we'll miss you. That's all."

She smiled sadly at them and crushed them both with a tight hug.

She gulped back tears as she pulled away, "Can't you guys just come with me? You know hide out in my luggage until we get to Australia."

Hunter chuckled at his younger sister, "Yeah, I'm afraid that won't work."

"I don't know, I'd be willing to give it a try." Shane said with a grin as he rubbed Geenie's back.

She laughed tearfully as Tori and Dustin walked through the door.

"Oh no, are you crying already?" Tori asked as she hugged Geenie.

"No, but I'm getting there."

They finished their good byes, and they all loaded Geenie's stuff in her Xterra. She gave Dustin and Tori one last hug, and hugged Shane tightly. Tears were quietly falling down her face before he gave her one last quick kiss, and let her go. She got into the passenger seat and looked back the Wind Rangers until they could no longer be seen.

* * *

_Okay, so theres a couple more chapters that involve a time jump. And that will be set during the NS/DT team up. I've got some sweet things in mind for Geenie's involvement in those episodes. And then after those we've got the epilogue! Woo! Get excited!_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	19. Reverse, Pt 1

The Forgotten Bradley

Chapter Eighteen: Reverse, Pt. 1

by angellwings

It had been almost a year since she'd joined the Oakley's team, and she'd only been home a handful of times since. But the good thing was whenever she did get time off it was usually for a couple of weeks at a time. The van pulled up in front of their Hotel in Los Angeles and the girls grabbed their carry ons and headed for the exit. They just got back from Hawaii, and were about to get two weeks off. Which was exciting they had press stuff for the rest of the day, and then their two weeks began the next day. She planned on surprising Shane and Hunter in Blue Bay Harbor the next day.

As they stepped in to the lobby her friend Chloe turned and grabbed her hand.

"Are you coming out with us tonight?" She asked, "L.A. Got the best clubs, there is no way you can miss it."

"I don't know. I really just planned on staying in and packing. I'm gonna rent a car and leave early tomorrow." She told her with hesitantly.

"No you're not, you're gonna stay in your room and make kissie noises over the phone with your boyfriend all night."

"I don't get to see him a lot, Chlo." She reasoned with her.

"You're gonna see him tomorrow." Chloe reminded her pleadingly.

"But he doesn't know that, and if I don't call he'll think I'm mad at him or something." She said.

"C'mon, please? You haven't been out with us in forever." She begged.

Geenie sighed in resignation, "Fine, I'll cut my call short and meet you guys at whatever club you decide to go to, how's that?"

Chloe squealed and hugged her tightly, "That's perfect! We're not deciding until after all the press crap is over. So I'll let you know then."

Chloe giggled and hugged her again, "This is gonna rock so hard!"

Geenie chuckled at her friend's enthusiasm and continued on her way to the elevator. They had an hour before they had to be in the down stairs ballroom for a press conference.

* * *

Geenie was exhausted. They had attended a male fitness pageant as judges, and then filmed an interview for the Nickelodeon Games and Sports channel as well as ESPN2. The press conference took up a majority of the morning, and then they had done nothing but run around for the rest of the day. A crew from MTV also met them at the beach to do a short feature that would air during TRL. She was ready to crash, but she had promised Chloe she would meet them at the club later and she still had to call Shane. She looked down at the napkin Chloe gave her with the club's address scribbled on it as she headed to the elevator. The girls had left immediately for dinner and then they would all meet at the club.

She walked into her hotel room and threw her bag down on the bed and instantly headed for the shower. Once that was done she went ahead and got dressed. She put on a black mini skirt, and an off the shoulder grey top with a hot pink electric guitar on the front. She flipped out her layers for an edgy choppy look, and did her make up. She was a big fan of the smokey eye, and hot pink lip gloss. She slipped on a pair of pointed toe stiletto pumps. She flopped down on the bed and dialed Shane's number.

"It's about time you called." He answered immediately with an audible grin.

"Sorry, crazy day, and the girls guilted me into going clubbing tonight. So, I can't really talk long, but I really really wanted to talk to you. I miss you." She told him with a sigh.

"I miss you too. I can't believe you're only a couple hours away and I still won't be able to see you." He said with a frustrated growl.

She smiled brightly from her end of the line, and had to bite her cheek to keep from telling him about tomorrow. She was so excited that she was tempted to forget clubbing all together and drive out there right now. But Chloe would hate her forever if she did that.

"I know, it annoys me too." She lied before continuing, "I really want to see you."

He sighed, "So how's everything?"

"Well, still on a winning streak, and Oakley's gave me a whole case full of free sunglasses the other day. So all in all, very well." She told him with a chuckle, "How's the school?"

He chuckled, "I think Sensei's getting revenge."

She laughed at that, "Students spacing out on you, Sensei Shane?"

"You have no idea. We've got a sparring session schedule for tomorrow morning so we'll see how that goes."

"Don't be too hard on them, Shane. You were once exactly where they are. Remember that." She told him kindly.

"I'll try, but it's so hard."

She laughed, and glanced down at her watch, "I've got to go, but I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Love you." He said.

"Love you too." She said with a glowing smile. The "I love you" thing was still new to her.

They only first said it to each other a couple of weeks ago, and she still couldn't get over the giddy tingly sensation that occurred when she heard him say that. She let out a high pitched squeal as the she hung up the phone, and then sighed dreamily. She called down to the front desk and ask them to call a cab for her. She immediately made her way down to the lobby. The concierge lead her to her cab, and she gave the driver the address Chloe left her. She paid the man, and stepped out of the cab. He'd dropped her off behind the club. There was no one around, and as she began to make her way toward the front a woman appeared in front of her out of the blue. She was wearing a tragic amount of black which was not limited to her outfit, and she was surrounded by henchmen. She didn't recognize the goons that surrounding her, but she could recognize psycho ranger villains any where.

"You can't work for Lothor. He's gone." Geenie said as she narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Lothor? Please, he's a moron." She spat, "You, on the other hand, have an appointment with my master."

"Sorry, Morticia, I'm not going anywhere with you." Geenie told her with a glare.

"Your surrounded, brat, where are you going to hide?"

"Who said anything about hiding?" Geenie readied herself for a fight.

"Now I know why he chose you." The woman said with an evil grin.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, and I don't really care to either. Let's go, Elvira."

The woman motioned her foot soldiers forward, but stayed where she was. Geenie took out a few of them, and fought with all she had. It wasn't enough. She found herself over powered.

"Damn, now would be a good time for a morpher." She mumbled as she struggled against the strange creatures.

"Bring her." The woman commanded as a green orb floated above them. They all marched straight toward it and vanished into the night.

* * *

_Ta da! An update!! Woo! Finally!_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	20. Reverse, Pt 2

The Forgotten Bradley

Chapter Nineteen: Reverse, Pt. 2

by angellwings

Two men stood on a bridge overlooking the strange battle before them. Their concern was obvious as was their confusion. A third figure suddenly appeared beside them.

"Blake, am I glad to see you." Hunter said as greeted the young man enthusiastically.

"I got here as fast as I could what's up?" Blake asked as he greeted the other man.

"We got trouble," Cam said, "Big trouble."

They watched the three new rangers retreat, and watched as their former team mates acted very strangely. Blake looked around for some one.

"Where's Geenie?" He asked.

"I couldn't get a hold of her. It's very likely she doesn't have her Ninja Marker with her." Cam said as he motioned to the circular device he held in his hand, "But we don't have time to worry about that right now. We need to take care of this..."

Cam motioned to the retreating forms of the Wind Rangers and the Kelzaks. They headed down to the street and began walking.

"We need to get our powers out of the Abyss of Evil." Cam stated coolly.

"Are you nuts?" Blake asked.

"I take back everything I ever said about you being smart." Hunter said as he shook his head.

"Have a look at what they've done. We have to get to the Abyss. It's our only chance." Cam said rationally.

"You were there right? You know what's inside that thing?"

It was more of a statement than a question, but Cam understood his meaning perfectly, "Yes, our powers. And we have to get them back if we're going to have any chance of helping the Dino Rangers deal with Tori, Shane, and Dustin."

Hunter nodded, but Blake still wasn't convinced, "No way! No, theres no possible way I'm going near that thing again!"

Cam and Hunter rolled their eyes and pulled him along any way.

* * *

"Uh, I just want to say one last time. I think this is a bad idea." Blake said as he looked to Cam and Hunter.

"Okay, let's go, and, uh, stick together. We split up, we're through." Cam said as the descended into the Abyss.

They landed on the bottom shortly there after.

"Man, it stinks down here." Blake said in disgust.

"Let's find our powers and get out of here." Cam said.

"Over there." Hunter said as he pointed in to the distance.

"The Samurai Amulet." Cam said urgently

"I can't believe there's no one guarding it." Hunter said with a shake of his head. It was almost too easy.

Suddenly Zurgane and a batch of Kelzaks appeared ready to fight.

"You had to say it, right?" Blake asked with slight annoyance.

"Welcome to my home, power rangers." Zurgane said patronizingly, "Attack!"

And with that the fight for the amulet began. Cam focused on Zurgane while Blake and Hunter fought the Kelzaks and the random Space Ninja the Zurgane managed to bring with him.

Cam made his way closer to the amulet. He was just about to reach, and Zurgane went to stop him. To shake up the cavern, but a magenta streak landed in front of him and stopped him. A black staff with pink accents kept his weapon from hitting the ground. The jagged double sided blade on the top had sliced his weapon in half. The figure was crouched close to the ground.

Hunter and Blake could make out the dark chestnut hair that was falling all around her shoulders.

"Geenie!" Hunter shouted in relief.

"You always have to make an entrance don't you?" Cam asked with a chuckle. As he finally took hold of the amulet.

She whipped around and knocked Zurgane to the ground with the other end of her staff. Then streaked across the cavern to stand in front of Blake. She stared at the amulet in Cam's hands hungrily. That was her objective. It was what she was sent here to retrieve. Blake approached from behind her.

"Where did you get that wicked staff? Sensei Omino give it to you?" He asked her in awe.

She chuckled darkly, "I'm afraid not, Brother."

With out another word she jammed the blade on her staff into the ground, and caused the ledge behind her to crumble. Sending Blake tumbling back ward.

"Blake!" Hunter yelled as he dove after him. He struggled to hold him up and turned to Geenie, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She grinned wickedly at him, but said nothing. She kicked his legs to the side which scooted them across the ground and threw off his sense of balance. Hunter began to slide forward. Cam ran forward and grabbed hold of Hunter's legs.

She watched them struggle before they finally managed to pull themselves up. She glared at them angrily. Hunter had never seen her like this before. That glare wasn't just angry. It was hateful. She pulled her staff back, and readied herself to strike. They were in no shape to fight back. She violently swiped the blade down.

"Imy, NO!" Blake yelled as he brought his arms up to shield himself. The three men had their eyes closed expecting the blow, but nothing had happened. They slowly opened their eyes to see the blade frozen mere centimeters from their faces. Geenie's face showed obvious signs of struggle as she willed herself to strike them, but something stopped her. Something pulled at her until it was impossible to deliver what she knew would be the killing blow.

"Geenie, you do not wish to do this." Came a soothing voice from behind her.

"Dad," Cam said in shock.

She angrily yanked her staff back ward and aimed it at the Sensei's throat, "You have no idea what I want, old man!"

The sensei stared at her with kind eyes. She couldn't bare that look any more. She screamed in frustration, and glared at the people surrounding her, "This isn't over, traitors. I will have that amulet."

A green orb appeared above her and she vanished.

They all stared at the spot she previously vacated. Hunter and Blake were confused, angry, and shocked. They had never seen Geenie so full of hate.

"This is not happening." Blake said aloud to himself.

"What the hell _was_ that? Where did she come from? And what did she mean by traitors?" Hunter exclaimed in confusion and anger.

Cam sighed sadly, "Guys, we've got to get out of here, now. We need to find the Dino Rangers."

* * *

_Ta da! Next chapter is coming as soon as I can type it! Enjoy!_

_angellwings_

P.S. sorry if most of that was a little redundant, but it had an overall purpose at the end.


	21. Reverse, Pt 3

The Forgotten Bradley

Chapter Twenty: Reverse, Pt. 3

by angellwings

"Did you obtain it?"

Zeltrax asked her as she stomped down the corridor.

"No, The Samurai Ranger had already gotten hold of it." She mumbled violently as she tried to ignore him.

"Mesogog will not be pleased." He said.

She rolled her eyes, "Duh. I'm not too pleased myself. I needed that amulet."

He grunted, "Elsa is looking for you."

She sighed in irritation, "Oh joy, oh bliss, a meeting with Elvira."

She couldn't stand this place or any of the people in it, but it was what she was stuck with. Mesogog was going to hand her the Thunder Rangers on a silver platter if she helped him. But Elsa seemed to think she was in charge of Geenie. Which was NOT the case. She quickly walked away from Zeltrax, and walked toward the main doors to Mesogog's lab. It was best to get this over with. She gripped the staff tighter as she walked through the doors. She was very grateful for the staff. He'd given it to her upon her arrival at the lab with Elsa the night before. It had given her power she'd never imagined possible. Even now she felt it's strength flowing through her. She ignored Elsa's presence and bowed before Mesogog.

"I failed you, my lord." She said somberly. She hated calling him "my lord". It was too submissive for her tastes, but he gave her the staff. She couldn't risk him taking it away.

"It wasn't a complete waste. You managed to upset the Ninja rangers. That will have to be enough for now. You'll get your morpher some other way." He said in a menacing disappointed tone, "I have other more important news."

Geenie stood and looked between Mesogog and Elsa, "News?"

"Nice to see you again, _Pink_ Ranger." A familiar voice said from behind her. She turned sharply on her heels.

"Lothor. What the hell is he doing here? He'll ruin everything." She snarled at the Space Ninja.

"He's managed to build a very worthy team." Elsa said as she gave Geenie a sly grin.

Geenie glanced at the three of them suspiciously. Mesogog turned on the viewing screen and showed her the footage of the Wind Rangers. Fighting.

"Is that the Dino Rangers? Why would the goody goodies fight each other?" She asked as she watched the footage.

"Because, like yourself, they're not so goody-goody any more." Lothor said with a grin, "They work for me."

"We're joining forces to take out the rangers once and for all." Mesogog informed her, "They're heading to face off with the Dino Rangers as we speak. I want you to go down there. You're going to be their back up. You're only to interfere when necessary. Understood?"

"Yes, My lord." She answered.

"Master, shouldn't I be the one to go? Geenie is still new to all of this, and-"

"She will go and that is final."

Geenie grinned victoriously at Elsa. If things keep going like this that second in command position would be hers. Perfect. Elsa was too cocky for own good any way, and way too Addams Family.

* * *

Geenie used an Invisiportal to reach the spot where the two teams were facing off. She was quite impressed by the Wind Rangers. They kicked good guy ass. She saw them start to morph, and then heard a familiar voice call out for them to stop. She narrowed her eyes from her hiding spot as the Thunder Rangers and the Samurai Ranger approached. She stepped out of the shadows as they handed the Wind Rangers something. She couldn't tell what it was but they resembled power discs. Her eyes widened. It was a trap. She ran toward the scene.

"NO!" She yelled as they inserted the discs and started to morph. She saw an energy of some kind escape from the discs and knock the Wind Rangers back ward. She growled, "You IDIOTS!"

They stood and the Ninja and Dino Rangers stared at her as she stopped in front of them. She watched Shane stare at her in fear and shock.

"Geenie?" He asked gently.

Cam stepped in front of them and held out her morpher for her, "We brought something for you as well."

She glared at him, and then let her vision rest on her morpher. She was itching to take it, and suddenly she realized something. They thought she was working for Lothor. They thought that whatever was controlling the Wind Rangers was controlling her. She grinned inwardly. If she played this right she could get her ranger powers back. She gingerly took the morpher from Cam's hand, and was sure to show mistrust and insecurity. She was playing this up for them. Although the need for her morpher was no act. She strapped it to her wrist and fought off a bright, evil smile. As she called on her powers.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! HA!"

The energy that had knocked the Wind Rangers off their feet coiled itself around her and seeped into her skin. She kept a firm hold on her staff as she felt the power fill her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and was suddenly seeing the world through a tinted visor. The others were staring at her in shock.

She laughed evilly at their expressions, and pulled back her visor and mouth piece. She winked patronizingly at Cam.

"Thank you so much for the boost, Cameron. I'll be forever grateful." Her eyes flashed a deep magenta, and she chuckled darkly as she continued, "You gave me exactly what I was looking for. Too easy. Enjoy the time you have left rangers. It will be short."

She tossed a glare of hatred at Hunter and Blake before shutting her visor and heading for another Invisiportal. Things were just starting to get interesting.

* * *

_Ta da! Part 3! More to come, I'm taking this episode in short sections. I want to be sure of the direction I want to take this before I post too much, but I hope this clears up some of the mystery about what happened to Geenie. The real details won't be revealed until later on, but I hope I cleared up a few of the mysteries I wrote in. lol._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	22. Reverse, Pt 4

The Forgotten Bradley

Chapter Twenty-One: Reverse, Pt. 4

by angellwings

"We're glad you're here," Tommy said after they had all regrouped to his basement, "But now it's time to get down to business."

"Tommy is right," Sensei said gravely, "We have a serious problem on our hands."

"And it's gonna take all of us to defeat them." Tommy told them all.

Shane opened his mouth to ask a question but hesitated. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and turned to see Tori smiling gently at him. He sighed and continued to speak, "What happened to Geenie?"

Blake and Hunter shook their heads, and Hunter responded, "We have no idea. She showed up at the Abyss and attacked us...she called us traitors."

"She seemed really pissed." Connor told them, "I mean I don't know her, but, you know, form the little I saw of her..."

"You're right." Sensei told him with a nod, "There was a hatred inside of her that I had only noticed a small trace of before."

"What was that staff thing?" Kira asked, "It looked pretty fierce."

"Is it like some sort of ancient Ninja weapon?" Ethan asked the Ninja Rangers and their Sensei.

The Ninja Rangers all shook their heads, and Sensei spoke up, "I've never seen a weapon like it before."

"What exactly happened when she morphed?" Tommy asked all of them.

"It was like her body absorbed every bit of power the morpher offered her." Tori told him thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and her eyes flashed the dark pink color. It matched her uniform." Connor said with a slight shudder.

"It's magenta not pink." Dustin said softly with a small grin.

The other Ninja Rangers chuckled lightly.

"What?" Connor asked them cluelessly.

"Geenie loathes it when people call her uniform pink." Blake told him with a grin.

Tori glanced curiously over at Cam. He'd yet to say anything.

"Cam?" She asked.

"I don't understand it." He said as he shook his head.

"Understand what?" Hayley asked.

"She shouldn't have been able to morph in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Trent asked from his spot beside Kira.

"Her body isn't physically strong enough to harness the power any more. The morph should have faded as soon as she made the call." He said as his face showed signs of serious contemplation, "She just doesn't have the strength for it. Period."

Hayley joined him in thinking through the possibilities, "Maybe their was something else lending her strength. I'm gonna do a power signature scan on the footage of her morphing."

Hayley turned and began typing away into the computer.

A familiar feeling struck Tommy as he remembered Connor's words about Geenie's eyes glowing, "Her eyes flashed a color?"

Both teams nodded.

His head snapped in Hayley's direction and he ran to stand beside her. He turned his head back toward the group, "Every time you've seen her she's had that staff?"

They all nodded again.

"Hayley make sure you zero in and watch that staff carefully." He told her. He had a hunch about something.

"But what I don't understand is why this happened." Blake said to the others, "When was the last time any one talked to her?"

"I talked to her last night," Shane said, "She was going out with the girls on the team right after we got off the phone."

"Did anything seem wrong?" Tori asked.

"No, not a thing. She sounded fine." He said in confusion.

"Why didn't that power disc work?" Hunter asked the room in general.

"She must not have been manipulated by Lothor." Cam spoke up as he made his way to where Hayley and Tommy were hovering around the video screens.

"Then who's orders is she following?" Dustin asked.

"Just a guess," Trent said bitterly, "Mesogog's."

"Why would Mesogog kidnap a former Ninja Ranger who's not technically even strong enough to use a morpher?" Ethan asked, "I mean he found a way around it, but you'd think he'd find some one more convenient...you know...less maintenance."

"Oh my God." Hayley gasped with wide eyes as she scanned the footage. She looked back at Tommy, Sensei, and Cam, "Did you see that?"

"Some sort of energy transferred from the staff to Geenie as she morphed." Cam said as Hayley replayed the clip.

"That staff is giving her more than enough strength to morph." Tommy said with a sigh. He had a feeling the staff was doing more than that, "Hayley, is there any way to do a characteristics matching search for ancient artifacts? We need to know where that staff came from, and what it does exactly."

"I'll see what I can do." She said as her fingers flew over the keyboard again, "I've got something, but it's not a staff. The markings and foreign letters on the staff pulled up a myth about a sword."

Tommy sucked in a breath, "What sword?"

He knew what was coming, "The Sword of Darkness...wait...it says it was one of two weapons forged for some sort of legendary dark army."

"What was the other weapon?" Cam asked.

"The Staff of Rage." She whispered.

Tommy knew what to do. This situation was eerily familiar, "We need to destroy that staff. If we do that Geenie will snap out of it."

"Why do you say that?" Sensei asked as he spoke for the first time in several minutes.

"I was the last person to use the Sword of Darkness." He told them, "It manipulated feeling inside of me I never even knew I had. My team mates destroyed it, and saved me from it."

"So, Geenie's not under a spell...or brainwashed...or anything?" Dustin asked in confusion.

"No, but that staff is twisting her emotions in a hundred different harmful directions...she's become the darkest version of herself." Tommy told them in a haunted tone.

"And it seems like most of that is directed at Blake and I." Hunter said with a conflicted sigh.

* * *

_Ta da! Part four! Woo!_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	23. Reverse, Pt 5

The Forgotten Bradley

Chapter Twenty-Two: Reverse, Pt. 5

by angellwings

"You have done well, Geenie." Mesogog said as she bowed before him.

"Thank you, sir." She responded as she stood.

"I have another task for you." He told her. Elsa stood up straighter and glanced over at them.

"What do you want me to do, My Lord?"

"We will be facing the Ninja Rangers and the Dino Rangers soon, but I want you to stay back. Stay back until you can get the Black Ranger alone." He told her urgently.

She nodded.

Mesogog held out his hand and a sword materialized in it, "You will show him this..."

He handed her the sword, and she took and looked over it curiously, The blade had markings similar to the ones on her staff, "What is this?"

"A replica of the Sword of Darkness. The original was destroyed long ago, but it will be enough for now. If you anger him he will fight carelessly, and that WILL anger him."

"My Lord, but what about the other rangers? You know they will interfere on his behalf." Geenie asked him curiously.

"I've got it all taken care of. Use this once you've got him alone." He handed her a small cube, "Shatter it on the ground and a force field will form around you. You are not to leave that force field until he is destroyed, do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Do you really? Do you understand that I want him dead. You are to kill him, Geenie, and make sure you are successful." He told her.

She nodded, and began to leave. Mesogog stopped her, "And whatever you do...do NOT let go of that staff."

"I will guard it with my life, my Lord." She told him as she walked out of the lab. She tossed a glare at Zurgane as she passed him on her way out of the lab.

* * *

She stood over looking the battle. She had arrived late and not seen what she was sure had been a grand entrance by the rangers. She stood on the cliff the rangers had stood moments before and observed the battle. She was itching to join the fight. If only to get in a few hits at the Thunder Rangers. But that was not her mission. She was to kill Dr. Oliver. And once she had done that there was nothing stopping her from killing the Navy and Crimson Rangers as well. And that was her ultimate goal. 

She knew the rangers as well as Elsa had seen her. They kept looking up every now and then. More Specifically the Red, Navy, and Crimson Rangers kept looking up at her. She sighed as her gaze landed on the Red Ranger. Something in her weakened at the sight of him. She knew what it was, but love was not a word she was willing to use any more. It didn't exist. She gripped the staff in a tighter fist.

The Rangers were winning. Mesogog would not be pleased. The girls had already forced Elsa to retreat, and the Thunder Rangers plus the Black Ranger were about to take out Zurgane. She payed close attention to that fight. She was looking for an opening. The best time to swoop down and take out the doctor. And there it was. It was perfect. They were posing as Zurgane was destroyed.

With Dr. Oliver in the back. She jumped from her spot, and landed swiftly in between the Thunder Rangers and the Black Ranger. With out a word she threw the cube down beside her and a shear green dome surrounded herself and the Black Ranger.

She heard Blake and Hunter shouting and banging on the walls of the dome, and ignored it.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form, HA!" She called and stood before him in all of her ranger glory, "Good Afternoon, Dr. Oliver."

"Geenie." He said warily.

"I see you've spoken with the Thunder Rangers." She said coldly.

"Don't you mean your brothers?" He asked.

"I have no brothers." She seethed. He could feel the hatred coming off of her at that moment, "Mesogog wishes you to be destroyed, Dr. Oliver. And it's fallen to me to do it."

"So, you're going to kill me?" He asked her in disbelief.

"You don't believe me? You probably think something inside of me will stop me, don't you? That some bit of mercy will save you." She said with laughter evident in her tone, "I have no mercy left, Black Ranger."

Beneath his visor Tommy's gaze drifted to the staff, "Mesogog give you that weapon? You're holding on to it pretty tightly."

She glared at him from beneath her visor, "Jealous? From what I've heard you had a weapon similar to this once. Do you miss the way it felt in your hand, Dr. Oliver? Or the power that it fed you?"

"That _weapon_ is evil. This is not you, Geenie. You have to put that staff down. Save yourself." Tommy told her calmly.

"This _is_ me. Get used to it." She said as she held out her other hand another weapon materialized. Tommy stared in disbelief.

"It can't be." He said.

"Recognize something?" She asked with an evil smirk that was hidden by her helmet, "Care to try it out? I'm told this used to be yours."

"That sword was destroyed." He sneered. Flashes of days he proffered to forget came back to him in full force.

"If that's true then how could I possibly hold it in my hand?" She asked him patronizingly, "Why don't you see for yourself?"

She asked as she threw the sword down at his feet, "Go ahead, pick it up. You know you want to."

Tommy backed quickly away from the sword as if it were diseased. Geenie grinned and took advantage of his weak moment. She swiped a leg underneath his and pinned him to the ground with the blade of her staff.

"You don't want to do this, Geenie." He said hoarsely, "I've been where you are. Theres a lot of people that care about you. You don't want to do this."

"People that care about me?" She asked with a bitter laugh as her visor and mouth piece receeded, "Don't you mean people who FORGOT I EXISTED?"

He was taken aback by her yell. Her eyes flashed magenta again, and he knew he had gotten to her, "They haven't forgotten you now. Have you looked outside of this dome? It's clear that you're the only thing on their minds at the moment. If anything it seems you're forgetting them."

She pulled back her staff and replaced it with her foot, "I'm forgetting them? I was the one who followed them around all of those months, I was the one who disguised myself to find a way to save THEM. WE WERE A FAMILY! FAMILIES DO NOT FORGET EACH OTHER!"

"So this is about your brothers?" He asked.

"THEY are not my brothers! Blake said that himself. He has no sister. I remember the day he said that perfectly. THEY FORGOT ME!" She was all emotion now. She had completely forgotten that she was supposed to kill Dr. Oliver and was now focused on his accusation that she was the one doing the forgetting. She took her foot off of Dr. Oliver's chest and walked to the other side of the dome.

"They remembered though, didn't they? They came back." He told her.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place. They shouldn't have allowed them selves to lose me. WE WERE ALL EACHOTHER HAD! AND THEY DESERTED ME!" She yelled as she glared at her brothers on the other side of the dome wall. She stood in front of them and screamed with all she had as tears of anger streamed down her face, "YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE! I HATE YOU! BOTH OF YOU!"

Hunter and Blake took several steps back at the harshness of her words and the way her eyes had seemed to permanently turn Magenta. The hatred that radiated from her soaked through the force field. Every one could feel it. Her fist tightened around the staff as an uncontrollable rage took hold of her. She slashed the force field with her staff wildly several times as she tried to get to Hunter and Blake until it finally crashed. The Dino Rangers ran to help Dr. Oliver while Geenie rushed her brothers.

"Why did you forget me? WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT IT?" She slashed at them with the blade of her staff and they narrowly avoided being hit.

The Ninja Rangers and the Dino Rangers all stared in horror and awe. Geenie was determined to lash out at the Bradley boys.

"We did fight it!" Hunter screamed as he blocked a blow form her with his Thunder Staff, "We fought it with all that we had. It just wasn't enough."

"We needed you to help us." Blake said hesitantly as he joined in.

She growled and deserted Hunter to lunge at Blake, and he quickly blocked it, "That's a LIE!"

"We've never forgotten you Geenie, not completely. NEVER completely. You were always there tugging at us." Hunter said as he reached forward and pulled her arms against her sides, "Every time I saw you something cracked, and I _knew_ I knew you. You're my sister! I can never NEVER forget you."

She pulled away from him, "I don't believe you!"

"Yes you do. You know you do." Blake said to her as he tried to regain his breath from her attack against him, "Hunter is telling you the truth. We're a family, and no matter what happens we never COMPLETELY forget anything."

Her breathing was ragged as she stared at them. Was it possible? Were they telling her the truth?

"NO!" She screamed as her eyes drifted to the staff in her hands. She could feel it's power wrapping around her again, "That's NOT TRUE!"

She closed her visor and charged them again, and Hunter and Blake knew they had to get that staff away from her. They saw the way her hate and rage fed off of it. Dr. Oliver was right. It was twisting everything about her.

* * *

"We're losing her, my Lord." Elsa told him urgently. 

"We've already lost her. She's of no use to me this way. Get rid of her, Elsa." He commanded her with a growl. His plan had backfired yet again. The attack that was supposed to make Tommy careless had made Geenie that way instead, and ruined a perfectly good henchman.

"Get rid of her, sir?"

"Yes, kill her. And bring that staff back to me." He growled.

* * *

_Ta da! Yay! _

_Okay, I'm sorry if there are some errors. My neighbors are being really loud and annoying and I can't concentrate. They're so LOUD! And one of them has the most annoying laugh I have ever heard! Ugh!_

_Seriously, I think they're drunk._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	24. Reverse, Pt 6

The Forgotten Bradley

Chapter Twenty-Three: Reverse, Pt. 6

by angellwings

Geenie's breathing was heavy and ragged. She had been battling the two rangers for some time now. She was no longer morphed, and neither were they. She was fighting them in her training uniform with the staff in hand. Hunter and Blake had instructed the others not to interfere.

Hunter blocked another potentially fatal blow from her staff with his own.

She backed away from the other two Thunder Rangers, and tried to compose herself enough to take them out. She was losing it. She knew she was, and if this kept up she would get nothing accomplished.

"Geenie, you have to stop this!" He yelled, "All you've got to do is drop that staff, please, Geenie."

She laughed at his request, "Do you think I'm stupid? I NEED this staff, it's not going any where."

Suddenly someone grabbed her by the throat. She felt the cool metal of a blade against her skin. She didn't have any time to react. She didn't even really realize what was going on until she heard the people yelling in protest.

"NO!" She heard Hunter scream.

"Hello, Magenta Ranger. It seems you've outlived your use. Mesogog wishes you to be out of the way." Elsa said into her ear.

Geenie winced as the she felt the blade start to dig into her skin. Mesogog had betrayed her. She felt the trickle of something on her neck. So this was how she would die...by a coward who wouldn't even face her. Two bolts of lightening hit Elsa's hand, and sent her weapon flying across the dirt field. Geenie hit Elsa across the stomach with the bottom of her staff. The Addams Family wannabe flew to the ground and landed hard on her stomach.

Geenie looked up in the direction that the bolts had come from to see Blake and Hunter standing there. Her brow furrowed. She had been trying to kill them. Why would they save her? In a mind clouded with rage it just didn't make sense.

"You..." She began as she stared at them in shock. She couldn't form the words because for the first time she saw the emotions in their eyes. Concern. Worry. Determination.

Love.

"Why did you...I've been trying to..."

No sentence would come out of her mouth as she stared into their faces.

Dr. Oliver was right. They did care about her.

She gasped and looked away as if she had been burnt, and in her moment of weakness...her fingers loosened on the staff. It fell to the ground, and she stared at where it landed in horror. She had let go of the staff. She had dropped it. She scrambled to reach it but two pairs of strong arms wrapped around her and held her back. A cry of protest rose in her throat as she saw the other rangers, who were still morphed, raise their blasters, but it died just as quickly. The staff began to glow from the damage and then exploded into thousands of tiny pieces.

Her eyes returned to their normal color, and she felt something break inside of her. It was like a wall or a tower crumbled in a matter of seconds. The world around her went hazy, and a wave of exhaustion washed over her. She felt some one shaking her, but couldn't quite tell who. Or even really remember who had her. She knew nothing other than this feeling of the air being let out of a balloon. The tightness in her chest had vanished, and the weight that had kept her anchored disappeared. She felt her legs give out and then everything suddenly went black.

* * *

Geenie jerked into a sitting position, and then instantly regretted it.

She felt like she'd been hit with a Tractor Trailer...several times.

She leaned back and rested her back against the head board of the unfamiliar room she was in. It was obviously male...having been decorated with tan and black and having very little actual decoration.

Her eyes landed on a mirror hanging to the right of the bed, and she gasped at her appearance.

She didn't just feel like she'd been hit by a Tractor Trailer...she looked it too. Her usually shiny chestnut hair was greasy and matted, her eyes were surrounded by heavy dark circles, she had little scrapes and cuts just about every where, and a rather large bandage across the left side of her neck.

Her first day of vacation had apparently been very eventful.

One day, was that all it had been since this had started? It seemed like MUCH longer than that.

In one day she had betrayed every one and every thing she cared about, allowed herself to be manipulated by evil dino-obsessed creeps, and nearly murdered several people. Her chest began to ache at the memories. At the faces and words that echoed inside of her head.

"_What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_Geenie, you do not wish to do this."_

"_You have no idea what I want, old man!"_

"_This isn't over, traitors."_

"_Geenie?"_

"_I have no brothers."_

"_This is not you, Geenie."_

"_This _is_ me. Get used to it."_

"_Theres a lot of people that care about you."_

"_Don't you mean people who FORGOT I EXISTED?"_

"_I HATE YOU!"_

"_We needed you to help us."_

"_We've never forgotten you Geenie, not completely. NEVER completely."_

"_We're a family, and no matter what happens we never COMPLETELY forget anything."_

She gulped and looked away from the mirror, and decided to focus on where she was. Anything to shut the heartbreaking images out of her head. She sighed and looked for pictures of any kind. She finally spotted a 4x6 frame on top of a chest of drawers against the wall across from the bed. She scooted out of the bed and made her way to the frame. It was a picture of a group of teenagers. Only one of which looked familiar to her. She smiled softly at his pony tail. Mesogog had shown her all kinds of photos of a young Dr. Thomas Oliver. The villain seemed to have an insane obsession.

She was in Dr. Oliver's house. The door opened and a woman with dark red hair walked in cautiously.

"Oh good, you're up." She said brightly. Geenie stared at her in confusion. The woman chuckled and held out her hand.

"I'm Hayley, a friend of Tommy's."

Geenie gave her a tiny smile and shook her hand.

"Tori brought you some clothes, and some shower supplies." She said as she handed Geenie a plastic grocery bag, "I thought you might like to take a shower. It never fails to help me feel better."

Geenie nodded and spoke softly, "Thank you."

"No problem and take all the time you need." Hayley said kindly as she left the room.

Geenie grimaced as she pulled the clothing out of the bag. Tori had brought her a magenta tank top. She would never look at the color the same way again. She took a nice, long, warm shower. The water would occasionally sting against her scrapes, but it still felt amazing to wash away the grime of the day. After she got out of the shower she found the first aid kit and redressed her the cut on her neck.

Elsa had tried to kill her. She touched the new bandage as she realized how close she came to dying. She changed out of her training uniform and into the clothing Tori had brought for her. A magenta tank top, and a pair of faded, distressed jeans with her favorite pair of beat up, white Keds. She pulled her wet hair back into a pony tail, and observed her reflection. She almost looked normal. She didn't feel normal.

She walked downstairs hesitantly. She didn't really want to, but she was famished. She hadn't eaten anything all day. Villainy didn't really leave room for a lunch break. She quietly creped down the stairs and smiled softly at what waited for her at the bottom. Six sleeping team mates. Shane, Hunter, and Blake were tucked tightly into sleeping bags close to the stairs. Tori was spread across the couch, and Dustin and Cam were curled into the two recliners on either end of the couch. She carefully and quietly walked into the kitchen. She jumped slightly at the sight of Hayley and Tommy sitting at the kitchen table. The two smiled and gave her a slight wave.

"Coffee?" Dr. Oliver asked her.

"Um, well, I was hoping for some actual food. I haven't eaten anything at all today." She said quietly as she avoided eye contact with the man. After all she had almost killed him.

"Hmm, okay...breakfast food sound okay to you?" Dr. Oliver asked as he realized sadly what was going through her head.

"It's the only thing he can cook with out burning it." Hayley told Geenie with a grin.

He glared playfully at the red head, "I make a killer ham and cheese omelet."

She bit her bottom lip and studied her hands while she answered, "Sounds good."

Hayley noticed her avoidance and gave her a sympathetic smile, "Are you feeling better?"

"Oh, yes, thank you. You were right, the shower helped a lot." She told Hayley as she looked up at her with a small smile.

Tommy stood and began to gather ingredients and cook. There was stirring from the room behind them, and out of his peripheral vision he saw Geenie stiffen.

"They refused to leave. They all wanted to stay here with you. Couldn't talk them out of it. They probably would have crowded into that bedroom with you if I'd let them." He told her with an amused smile.

"Really?" Geenie asked with doubt.

"Of course, those people really care about you. I seriously thought Hunter was going to deck Tommy when he said they couldn't see you." Hayley said with a chuckle.

"That brother of yours is really protective. If it wasn't for Blake I think he would have hit me. Shane's merely decided to give me the cold shoulder." Tommy said with an amused grin.

"Is that why they're sleeping next to the stairs?" She asked the two curiously.

"They wanted to be the first ones to see you when you finally came down." Hayley said with a smile as she squeezed the younger girl's shoulder. Suddenly there was a voice from the door way.

"Do I smell food?"

Geenie smiled when she recognized Dustin's voice. She turned toward him and he pounced on her.

"You're AWAKE!" He yelled as he hugged her. She laughed and hugged him back.

"It's good to see you too, Dustin."

"HEY GUYS! SHE'S UP!" He yelled enthusiastically as he pulled her up out of the chair. She chuckled and rubbed her ear.

"Dustin you're yelling in my ear."

"Huh? Oh, dude, so sorry." He whispered dramatically.

There was more stirring from the living room and one distinctive tired cry of "Shuuuuuut uuuuuuuup!" With in seconds Shane, Hunter, and Blake piled into the kitchen.

"Imy!" Hunter shouted as he gripped her tightly in a bear hug.

She shut her eyes tightly and gripped at him desperately in return. She pulled away with a quivering breath, and gave Blake an equally tight hug. She gulped and stopped in front of Shane. She quickly looked down at her feet. She didn't understand why, but she felt the most ashamed in front of him. He reached out and tilted her head toward him. He smiled supportively at her, and clutched her hand. Her eyes welled up, and she suddenly launched herself into his arms. She snuggled her head into his chest as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She needed his strength. She need him. She felt him relax and rest his chin on the top of her head. All she wanted was to stay there. With him. Safe.

* * *

_That's the conclusion of Reverse. One more chapter to wrap things up, and then the epilogue. _

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings _


	25. Aftermath

The Forgotten Bradley

Chapter 24: Aftermath

By angellwings

"We're all going to Blake's race tomorrow, are you gonna want to come?" Dustin asked as the five of them sat around the kitchen table. Cam and Tori were still dead to the world.

"Of course," She said as she looked at her brother, "Wouldn't miss it."

"Aw, man, this is gonna be so much fun." Dustin said with childlike excitement. Geenie grinned at him, and chuckled lightly.

"When do you need to get back to the team?" Shane asked curiously.

"Yeah, aren't you guys doing press stuff in L.A.?" Hunter asked her.

She smiled at the four men slyly, "Well, we were...yesterday. My plan was to surprise you guys and drive to Blue Bay this morning...It didn't exactly go as planned. But at least I still kept the factor of surprise."

"So...wait what does that mean?" Blake asked her.

"It means I've got two weeks off to hang out with you guys." She told them with her biggest smile they'd seen from her all night. Which wasn't saying very much. She wasn't acting like she normally did. She was too quiet and introverted.

"What? You mean we're actually going to be in town at the same time?" Blake asked her in mock disbelief, "Does this mean the world is coming to an end?"

"You've got time off too?" She asked.

"Sort of. The entire Factory Blue team is gonna be training in Blue Bay for a week before we head to L.A." He told her happily.

"That's great." She told him happily, "I'll actually get to hang out with both of my brothers at the same time."

Tommy had been cooking and listening to the entire scene. He was not happy. Geenie was guarded, and, for lack of a better word, depressed. He cleared his throat and placed Geenie's finished omelet on a plate. He would have to find time to talk with her later. He smiled at the group and placed the plate down in front of her.

"I know you guys want to talk to her, but you all really need to go to bed. Especially Geenie. I don't mean to sound like too much of 'parent' but you need as much rest as you can get, and after you finish your food you need to head to bed." He told them with concern.

She avoided his gaze and nodded silently. He sighed in disappointment before bidding them all good night and heading to bed. Shane, Hunter, and Blake looked at her strangely as Tommy left. They wondered why Geenie was acting so strange. No one blamed her for the events of the day. They knew she had not been in control of her actions.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hunter asked her with concern.

She sighed, "No."

"None of us blame you for anything...hell Tori, Dustin, and I were in the same position you were." Shane told her gently.

"Yes, but how much of it do you remember?" She asked him pointedly.

Dustin sighed and shook his head, "Not much."

"Exactly." She said in a voice barely above a whisper as she picked up her fork and took a bite of her omelet. There was silence while she chewed and swallowed, "It's hard to deal with the memories, but I'm positive I'll be able to with some time. And I realize none of you blame me, but you have to understand...that I blame myself in a way."

"How is that possible?" Blake asked with clear frustration.

"I allowed myself to be corrupted by power, and manipulated by the bad guys." She told them as disappointment dripped from her words, "But like I said, I'll deal with it and get over it. It's just gonna take a little time that's all."

"We just want you to understand that we're here to help with that if you need it." Shane told her as he squeezed her hand.

She gave them all a soft smile, "I know."

* * *

The next morning Geenie decided it was time to talk to Dr. Oliver. She couldn't avoid eye contact with the man forever. He was grading papers at the kitchen table when she found him.

She cleared her throat, "Dr. Oliver can I talk to you?"

He looked up in surprise, "Of course, and call me Tommy."

She nodded and stood in front of the table, "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other day..."

"You weren't yourself theres no need to apologize." He said automatically.

"Yes there is." She said angrily, "Can't you people just let me deal with this. Just because you don't feel like I can be blamed for any thing doesn't mean I feel the same way. I WANT to apologize. So for the love of God just LET ME."

His eyes widened and he held up his hands in surrender, "By all means, go right ahead."

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I feel like I could have stopped myself sooner." She told him solemnly.

"Thank you for apologizing, and you don't need to worry about it." He told her with a grin, "I've literally been through the exact same thing."

"With that sword Mesogog had me throw in your face?" She asked matter of factly.

"Yes, with the assistance of a spell from an evil empress." He told her with a nod, "And my killing spree went of longer than yours. I did a lot more damage than you as well. You'll move passed it, Geenie. It will be hard, but it will happen."

She smiled understandingly at him, "Thank you...Tommy."

"No problem at all." He said with a small smile, "If you're gonna make that race you better get going."

She nodded, "Right, We're meeting you at Hayley's later aren't we?"

"Yes, I'll see all of you there." He told her right before she walked out of the room.

* * *

"You seem in a better mood." Shane said to Geenie with a grin as they walked around the Factory Blue's camp and equipment.

"My conscious is a lot clearer than it was last night." She told him with a smile as she slipped her hand in his.

He smirked at her, "Clear enough to say...make out behind the Factory Blue trailor?"

"Maybe." She said with a wink as she dropped his hand and sprinted off in the direction of the trailor, "You'll have to catch me to find out."

"Oh, don't worry I will." He said as he took off after her.

* * *

_THE END!!_

_until the epilogue that is. Be sure to come back for the epilogue. I love to write them so I'm sure it will be fun for you guys too. _

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

_Angellwings_

_**Thanks to the faithful reviewers:**_

_**GinaStar**_

_**Pinklen98**_

_**ShadowWolfDagger**_

_**Sonata's Moonlight**_

_**the real vampire**_

_**star-dreamer09**_

_**Angel of Courage and Kagimi of the Mirror**_

_**Neith4Weiss**_


	26. Epilogue: Serenity

The Forgotten Bradley

Epilogue: Serenity

by angellwings

Geenie closed her eyes and sighed contentedly as she sprawled out on her beach towel. For some reason the beach in Blue Bay seemed like heaven right now. She spent the majority of her time on beaches, but this held a special place in her heart. It was home. She yawned and stretched. Despite her vacations rocky start she had actually enjoyed herself for the rest of it. It seems she was a local celebrity around here. So was Blake. She'd never had this much rest on a vacation ever. It was nice to take things slowly and just enjoy herself.

She's hung out with her brothers, _made _out with Shane, and gone to visit both of her senseis. Not to mention Sensei Omino and Hunter had let her instruct a special day of lessons. And today was her day to go shopping and surfing with Tori.

She had her own agenda for today though, and that was to get Tori and Blake to actually be honest with each other about their feelings. It was going to happen. She was sick of watching them play cat and mouse. It was driving her insane. So, today she was going to encourage Tori to do something about it. Her cell phone rang and she immediately answered it.

"Yullo?" She answered lazily.

"We're going shopping in Reefside today." Tori's voice stated over the line.

Geenie's brow furrowed as she pushed sunglasses up on her nose, "Um...why?"

"Because I thought we'd bring Kira along. She's the only girl on her team, and I thought we could be nice and take her under our wing." Tori said rationally.

Geenie grinned wickedly. She liked this idea. Geenie could teach her how to torture her team mates. She was an expert at that since the other two members of her triangle were her brothers. And she could possibly meddle in two relationships. She could have sworn she'd seen some form a spark between the Kira and the White Ranger, "Take her under our wing? Don't you mean corrupt her?"

"Same difference." Tori said with a chuckle.

"Sounds good to me. What time should I meet you at Chargers?" She asked.

"Is an hour from now good for you?" Tori asked.

"It's perfect. See you then." She said as she hung up, "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

She walked in to Chargers only to be greeted by a grumpy Kelly and a nervous Dustin.

Geenie said her hello to Kelly and walked to the back room.

"You didn't go to the track with the guys?" Geenie asked Dustin curiously.

"Are you kidding? Did you see Kelly as you entered the door? No way I'm bailing and risking a lecture from her when she's in _that_ kind of a mood." He said with wide terrified eyes.

"Then how is Tori escaping with out a few battle scars?" She asked him.

"Because Tori is practically perfect. She's ALWAYS on time. At least when you worked here you were as late as I was all the time and didn't make me look bad." He mumbled.

"I resent that." Tori said as she entered the room, "You make yourself look bad. I have nothing to do with it."

"You ready to go?" Geenie asked her with a chuckle.

"Yeah, do you mind driving? I'm not in the mood." Tori said glumly.

Geenie's brow furrowed and she tossed Dustin a curious look. He responded by mouthing the name "Blake" behind Tori's back. Geenie rolled her eyes and nodded, "What did Blake do this time?"

"It's not what he did...it's what he didn't do." Tori said with a huff, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, well then let's hit the road, babe." Geenie said as she handed Tori her tote bag, "I've got to stop by the track really quickly first. Hunter forgot his duffel with his change of clothes in it."

"That's fine." Tori said as they both headed to the front of the store.

Geenie grinned. Her evil plan was working. Hunter hadn't really forgotten anything. She'd stolen it from the passenger seat of his car just before he'd pulled out of the lot. She needed an excuse to get Tori to the track, and that was the best one she could think of. She had a co-conspirator amongst Blake's riding buddies that had agreed to help her out, but she had to find a way to get Tori there for them to be able to put their plan into action.

* * *

They pulled up to the beach and Geenie and Tori stepped out of the SUV. Geenie winked at the guy standing next to Blake as they approached which caught Shane's attention. It's not everyday his girlfriend winked at some one he barely knew. Geenie saw him and smiled brightly as he caught up to them.

"Well, hello there, handsome," She said as she gave him a quick once over. As she continued she switched her tone to that of a baby voice. It was the was parents talked to their infants or owners talked to their pets, "Having fun playing with the big boys?"

He flashed her a lop-sided grin and pinched her side, "Watch yourself, G."

She squealed and wiggled away from him before finally wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a kiss on his lips. When they began to get a little carried away Tori discretely cleared her throat and looked away. Geenie pulled away and sighed contentedly before snapping herself back in to reality, and pulling the duffel off of her shoulder.

"Hunter! You left this at the apartment!" She yelled as she ran towards him, Blake, and Blake's friend. She winked at the friend once more, "Well hello, Kale."

"If it isn't Geenie Bradley, I hear your a famous surfer now." The handsome, built, and dimpled brunette said with a fifty watt smile.

"And I hear you made it to Factory Blue." She replied as she gave him a quick hug.

"You heard right...who's your friend?" He asked curiously.

"This is Tori Hanson." Geenie told him.

"Oh, right! The surfer. Man, Blake, you said she was beautiful but you didn't say _how _beautiful." Kale said as he shook Tori's hand delicately. Tori blushed and smiled at him in thanks, "I'm Kale Cain."

"It's nice to meet you." Tori told him as she took in his appearance, his interest in her, Blake's glare of jealousy and apprehension, and Geenie's cat-that-ate-the-canary expression. Tori suddenly smiled broadly, and glared suspiciously at Geenie. The little brat had set all of this up. Tori bit back a loud laugh and decided to play along.

"What are you plotting?" Shane asked as he whispered in her ear.

"A long needed romantic intervention for Tori and Blake." She whispered in response.

"You're kidding me, you're playing cupid?" He asked her with a chuckle, "Really?"

"Somebody's got to, and seeing as how that fat little archer isn't doing it I figured it was perfectly safe for me to try."

"You're a mess, you know that?" He grinned.

"Well, of course I am. You wouldn't love me so much if I wasn't." She told him playfully.

"Oh really? And why exactly do you think that?"

"Because you're just as much of a mess as I am, in fact you might be just a little worse off than me." She told him as she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"I think I'll have to agree with you on that one." He told her with a soft smile.

She laughed and slipped her arm around his lower back. They stood together in comfortable silence as they watched the interactions between Tori, Kale, and Blake. Hunter stood perfectly still in the middle of the action with a very confused expression. Kale handed Tori a pen, and she reached out to write her number on his palm when Blake spoke up and interrupted her. He pulled her to the side. Geenie's eyebrows rose and she watched the scene eagerly. There was a few minutes of feigned ignorance from Tori and nervous conversation from Blake before he blew up completely.

"You can't, Tor! You just can't!" They heard him exclaim almost desperately.

"Why not, Blake?" Tori asked in a tone that sounded more like coercing than asking.

"Because...Because..."

"Because what?" Tori asked as she attempted to lead him into an answer.

"Because you should be dating me! Not Kale." Blake said in a rush before turning to his friend, "No offense, dude."

"None taken." Kale said with a satisfied grin and another wink at Geenie.

Blake turned back to Tori, "Look, I'm not sure how you feel about me, but...I can't stand by and watch any chance I might have with you pass me by."

Tori smiled ecstatically and launched her self at him. Hunter and Kale quickly looked away while Geenie and Shane stared on in shock. Tori was practically making out with the boy in broad daylight...with an audience. Geenie gulped and finally looked away. Shane did the same.

Hunter cleared his throat and looked over at Kale, "So, bro, what do you say we test out those modification Dustin made to the bikes, huh?"

Kale nodded and the two began to walk the bikes away form Tori and Blake and toward the track. Geenie looked at Shane, and chuckled.

"I think we should take a hint from the boys and get out of their way." Geenie told her boyfriend as she slipped her hand in his and lead him away from the scene.

"Damn, I had no idea Tori could move that fast." Shane said with a shocked laugh.

"Now all I've got to do is come up with a plan to get Kira and Trent together." Geenie said thoughtfully.

"The Yellow and White Dino Thunder rangers? Oh come on, I think one successful scheme is enough for today, Pinky." He told her with a playful roll of his eyes.

Geenie stopped and stared at her boyfriend happily, "I don't really mind that now."

"Mind what now?" He asked in confusion.

"Being called Pinky, but just as long as it's only you who calls me that." She said as she let go of his hand a walked a little ways ahead of him. He watched her walk for a little while before catching up with her at the Storm Chargers van that Kelly had let Blake and Hunter borrow.

"Are you saying you _want_ me to call you Pinky?" He asked.

"I'm saying that should you want to I have no objection." She told him as she leaned her back against the van.

"Then I guess that's your new pet name." He told her.

"Ooo, we've reached the pet name stage of our relationship have we?" She asked with heightened interest.

He nodded and placed his hands on the van on either side of her shoulders and leaned toward her.

"Then what should I call you?" She asked playfully before switching back into the baby voice, "Should I call you Shaney-waney?"

"I will never speak to you again if you call me that." He told her with a loud laugh.

"I beg to differ, sweetie. You know you can't resist me."

"You're right...I can't." He said with a smile as he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

She kept her eyes closed as he pulled away as she savored this peaceful moment. It didn't seem like she was able to have a lot of moments like these any more, "So, I have a feeling my shopping trip with Tori is canceled..."

He smiled at her closed eyelids and serene expression before replying, "And?"

"And I was thinking we could get something to eat. I'm starving."

"I don't see why not. Any place in particular that you want to go?"

"I'm in the mood for a burger. You wouldn't happen to know a greasy little burger joint we could go to do you?" She asked him as she opened her eyes and revealed their teasing sparkle.

"Oh I think I might. This wouldn't happen to be the same place where we had our first date would it?" He asked.

"Maybe." She smirked.

"You know I'm beginning to think we use that word too much." He chuckled.

"Maybe." She told him with a rolling giggle.

He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He placed a lingering kiss on her temple, "C'mon. Let's go get that burger."

* * *

_The end. _

_Ta da! It's finished!! Yay!_

_Hope you guys enjoyed it!_

_angellwings_


End file.
